The Lightning Angel of Heaven
by 0-Master of Awe-0
Summary: A child blessed by the heaven. Condemned to the life of scorned and neglection. Born into the land cursed with endless cycle of hatred. After a chance encountered with the Lightning God from another dimension what path will the champion of Kami walk through. Will he give in to the darkness in his heart and seek retribution... (Full Summaries Inside)
1. Prologue

**Hello again and as you can guess this is a new story added to my wonderful collection of amazing stories. This story take place in the ninja world known as the elemental nation but as some of you might have guess from the title it will have some theme from Fairy Tail. In The Lightning God Slayer of the Leaf Naruto's parent are alive due to Hiruzen intervention during the sealing process. He will also have siblings (Yay!). Unlike the other Naruto neglect ion ** ** stories I've read Naruto will not be a fool that hide his skills. In this stories he will be a MAN (Guess where I got that from) and used his power as he sees fit. **

**The pairing of this story was decided after a long and gruesome debate (The debate lasted about 10 seconds). The pairing will be...**

**Naruto x (OC) / (No Idea) / Erza Scarlet **

**If you want to know why the pairing is Naruto and an OC character its because I don't really like the female in the anime and the few that I actually like won't compliment the story well. I won't tell you who the OC will be but I'm pretty sure that you guys won't expect it.**

**You can message me who the other girl you want to pair with Naruto but it can't be Hinata or Sakura. I really hate story with them being the main pairing. Even the harem story.**

**So that the pairing it can either be an OC that I thought of, someone you choose, or Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. I'll have her come to the Naruto Universe somehow.**

**The summary.**

**A child ****blessed by the heaven. Condemned to the life of scorned and neglection. Born into the land cursed with endless cycle of hatred. After a chance encountered with the Lightning God from another dimension and an armor wearing mage what path will the champion of Kami walk through. Will he give in to the darkness in his heart and seek retribution, or will he embraced the light given to him by his loved one and show the world how strong he really is. Follow the journey that is Naruto Namikaze life. The journey of the Elemental Nation first ever Lightning God Slayer. The journey fill with despair and hopelessness. See if Naruto will fall deeper into the darkness and become a mage more evil than Zeref himself or will he accepted his past and forge on a bright future. **

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato (The Hidden Leaf Village)**

**October 10th (Nigh-time)**

Cries of pain and anguish plaque the Hidden Leaf Village as regular civilians rushed toward the evacuation sites located behind the the Hokages, Fire Shadow, face statue. Medical staff on high alert as seemingly endless amount of people are placed in the hospital. Soldiers or as this land called them shinobi prepared their weapon and hurried to the battle sight. What the cause of all this you ask.

Well the answer are very simple.

The Nine Tail Fox suddenly started to attacked the village in the dead of night. The Nine Tail Fox is an orange giant fox shape beast with nine tails attached to it's tailbone. The beast was said to be a walking disaster since one swing of it's mighty tail can cause a tsunami. One deafening roared from the great beast can created earthquakes. One swing of it's demonic claw can end the life of hundreds.

Yes the beast was truly frightening and today it decided to bring it's wrath down on the people of Konoha, The Hidden Leaf Village. No one knew what cause the beast to attack Konoha and no one notice that instead of the regular slitted eye that the Nine Tail Beast regularly have it's eyes are now red with black pupil and three tomoe circulating around the pupil.

The Sharingan eyes that only appear before the descendant of Indra, sone of the Sage of the Six Path, the Uchiha.

The famed eye that is said to have unimaginable power. One glanced at the eye and you would be trapped in a Genjutsu, a ninja art based on illusions.

No the shinobi of Konoha did not noticed this.

The reasons.

They were trying to protect their home and love one. But, that little detail was seen by one person and that person was Hiruzen Sarutobi. Standing proud on the Hokage monument overlooking his village getting destroyed was the previous Hokage. The third Hokage and the apprentice of Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju, the first and second Hokage respectively.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was famous for his prowess in the battlefield that his enemy and allies referred to him as the God of Shinobi. Hiruzen was also the current clan head of the Sarutobi clan and was known across the globe as the Professor because of his brilliant tactic use in the wars he was in. He was a proud and kind man that believe that the future generation of the ninja of his village will grow up to be stronger than the previous generation. Hiruzen was not someone who is easily angered. But like everything there a limit.

And seeing the civilians and ninjas alike get destroyed by the Nine Tails Fox just sent him over the edges.

Right now he was waiting for the commanding officer to report to him since his successor, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage was busy tending to his wife and children that was surpass to be born today. He was close to just ran to the monster and battle it but as if sensing the Third Hokage inner turmoil a mask individual materialize before him, in his knee, bowing.

This man wore a Lion mask and white cloak covering his body. Th sonly thing visible on him was his hair and shoe. This man was none other than Lion, the anbu captain of Konoha. The anbu are elite black ops solider created by the Second Hokage to do the advance mission and only follow the Hokage orders and right now he was reporting to the Hokage.

"Status report, Captain," came a commanding voiced of the Third Hokage.

"All citizen are at the evacuation point. The injured are in the hospital with Princess Tsunade healing them so unless they receive a fatal blow they will be find," reported the Anbu Captain. "Lord Jiraya finish gathering the fire user on the tower and are ready to fire at your command. Lord Orochimaru has the Uchiha Police ready to deploy as you command and the Anbu are all waiting on your call, Lord Hokage."

As the captain said this Hiruzen couldn't be more proud of how his wonderful his student become. The once shy and creepy Orochimaru was now kinder and willing to follow other command even though he doesn't like the plan. The goof-ball that Jiraya became one of the strongest ninja in the Elemental Nation and was the only person in this generation to ever become a sage. Tsunade who use to be hot headed was now calmer and was the greatest medic since Hashirama Senju to ever walk the Earth. To say he was proud was an understatement. But this was not the time to thing about such trivial matter they have a monster at their front door. (The Nine Tail Fox was near the gate)

"Tell Orochimaru and his troop to move in and ANBU FOLLOW ME!" he yelled as he jumped off the tower and head toward the raging Tail Beast. Hundreds of Anbu followed behind him, their step not even leaving a sound.

* * *

Somewhere east to where the Nine Tail are rampaging was a group of solider all wearing blue shirt with an Uchiha symbol on their back and black ninja pant. What is unique about this group is that their eyes are all red with black pupil and three black tomoe surrounding the pupil. The third level of the Sharingan. Leading them was Orochimaru one of the Legendary Sanin of Konoha and the fame scientist known for creating useful surveillance gadgets.

"Alright we're are going to march to the battlefield and stop that behemoth!" cried Orochimaru as he pointed to Tail Beast receiving cheers from the Uchiha's clan. Turning toward them he spoke, "Now remember we are not just fighting for our clan or for our love one, we are fighting to protect the village as a whole. We wasted enough time talking lets go slay the beast and bring glory back to the Uchiha clan." As he finish his mini speech Orochimaru jumped onto of the roof with the entire battalion of Uchiha shinobi cheering all the way.

* * *

About half a mile from the battle sight we found a large group of shinobi wearing Konoha Jounin uniform line up in a straight line, their body facing the great kitsune. All of them sweating and scared but determined to protect their home from the beast. In front of them was a middle age man wearing a traditional Anbu uniform which consist of a black shirt and pant with a white armor build for speed and flexibility. White armguard and instead of a regular Konoha head band his have a kanji for oil. This man was Jiraya, one of the three legendary sannin and the toad sage of Mount Myoboku. Unlike the ninja that he was leading this man doesn't seem scared of the fox heck he wasn't even looking at the fox, instead he was talking into his walkie talkie about something very "important".

"Come on Tsunade let go on a date right now its not like some monster is attacking the village," wine Jiraiya causing his subordinates to sweat-drop.

_"Is he for real."_ were the thought of the ninja under him.

"Shut up Jiraiya and stop calling me we have patients coming in every ten second, "**Lady Tsunade this man lost his right leg and need immediate attention**" damn call me when you have something important to say, wait you know what just don't call me at all, GOT THAT JIRAIYA!" cried the enrage Tsunade from the walkie talkie. Her voice were so loud that Jiraiya had to covered his ears and his subordinates to cringed from the volume.

Sighing Jiraiya turn to the ninja assign to him with a serious face but if you look into his eye you would see that it contain unimaginable amount of mischief, his subordinates did not see that unfortunately. They saw the serous face on their leader face and stood straight awaiting for news. "I got good news and bad news," he said with a sigh. "The good news is that all we need to do is wait for the Third Hokage signal and we can counter attack." He got nods from everyone. Jiraiya sigh again before continuing, "The bad news is horrific are you sure you want to hear it." He spoke quietly causing his subordinates to nodded and lean closer in anticipation. "Are you sure?" he asked. They nodded and lean even closer. "Fine I'll tell, ready?" This again caused them to nodded and leaned closer, nervousness wash over them. "Tsunade won't go out with me." At that all his subordinates fell down comically with large sweat-drops on their foreheads. Seeing them like that Jiraiya just laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH, that was a good one now get ready for the..." He didn't get to finish his sentence because a dragon made of pure fire flew past them and exploded in the sky. "That the signal, hurry use your strongest Fire Technique at the fox."

All his subordinates got up and quickly did hand-seals before firing different Fire Technique at the great beast.

Jiraiya did three quick hand-seal before covering his right hand on his mouth exclaiming, "**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb.**" A large dragon made of the fire element came out of his mouth and was sent toward the rampaging fox. The Nine Tails Fox saw the incoming projectile and crossed it's arm to protect itself. The attacks hit its mark but did minimal damages.

* * *

In the east where the Uchiha was at Orochimaru quickly ordered his soldiers, "Quickly it's attention are elsewhere aim the attacks on the fox exposed back."

As soon as he uttered those word all the Uchiha fired giant fireball at the beast exposed back. Seeing that the fireball was almost at its mark Orochimaru did a quick hand-seal before taking a deep breath of air in and exclaimed,"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**." He released all the air store in his lungs and fire off a huge stream of wind that when clashed with the Fire Technique cause the Fire Technique to become bigger. The attacks hit its mark and cause the Nine Tails to roared in pain and fury.

The tail beast turned its huge head toward the Uchiha and blew a huge stream of fire at them. The Uchiha cowered in fear and was about to dodge when they suddenly heard what their captain said. "**Summoning: Gate of Rashomon!**"

A huge demonic looking gate crash down from the sky resulting in three house getting destroyed but it did stop the Nine Tail Fox attack.

"Don't waste opportunity attack now and when it attack back shield yourself with **Rashomon,**" ordered Orochimaru receiving many "Yes sir" and "Hai".

Sighing Orochimaru grabbed his walkie talkie and spoke into it. "Sarutobi-sensai what the next course of action?" he asked into the walkie talkie.

* * *

Directly in front of the raging Tails Beast was Hiruzen Sarutobi and his army of Anbu Black-Ops preparing the fight of their life. Sarutobi grabbed his walkie talkie and ordered, "All we can do is stall the beast until Minato arrived." As he said that the Nine Tail swing one of it's gigantic tail at the Third Hokage. Sarutobi wasn't even faze by the incoming object. All he did was bite his finger, to make bloods drip out before slamming his bloody hand into the ground while exclaiming, "Summoning Technique." A black seal appear on the ground before it exploded into a cloud of smokes.

When the smoke cleared you could see a human sized monkey standing on two legs and arm crossed. The monkey has a long white mane extending from it's head so it look likes hair and a long white tails. What was surprising was that the monkey was wearing clothes. Black jumpsuit with a leopard pattern vest and a yellow fur-like materials on the shoulders.

"Enma transform into the adamantine staff now!" calmly ordered Hiruzen. The monkey, apparently name Enma got into a pose before exclaiming, "**Transformation: Adamantine Staff**." With a puff of smoke the monkey was gone and in its placed was a black staff with teal tips. Picking up the staff Hiruzen swing it at the incoming tail. Surprisingly when the two objects clash the tail was the one that loss and got swing back. Putting the staff in front of him Hiruzen exclaimed, "Extend." With that said the staff got longer until it hit the fox sending it flying back a couple of meter. Getting his walkie talkie Hiruzen quickly exclaimed into it. "Jiraiya, Orochimaru summon Gamabunta and Manda, do anything you can to stall the beast I'll go look for Minato so we can seal it back into Kushina."

After hearing a "Hai" from them Hiruzen turn around and ordered, "Captain and Lieutenant follow me while the rest of you attack the Nine Tail." With that said he jumped off and ran toward the place where Kushina was suppose to give birth. Following behind him were the Captain and Lieutenant of the Anbu.

* * *

As the Third Hokage and the Captain and Lieutenant searched for the Fourth Hokage every Jounin and higher ranking ninja were fighting for their life. So far about ten percent of Konoha were destroyed but luckily it was the unpopulated land that was destroyed so know one died when the Nine Tail suddenly appear. Medical ninjas stood a good distance from the beast as they scan the area for any hurt shinobi of kunoichi. According to what the Third Hokage ordered, any soldier that is injured savagely will be taken to the hospital immediately. All injured ninjas were thanking their beloved Fourth Hokage and his wife for installing **Barriers Seal** around the hospital so now it can't be destroy. Not even if the Nine Tails fire it's signature move. **Tail Beast Bomb**.

On the battle-field, ninja were firing various long range technique hoping to take down the beast. Unfortunately it seem to only make the Nine Tails angrier. Amis the chaos occurring in the battle-field were two man, each releasing a large amount of chakras that the roof tiles under them started to shake. These two gentlemen were angry, no furious would not even describe how mad they were at this moment. The villagers and ninjas alike were ready to retire home for a night when the Nine Tails suddenly appear and start destroying their village. Indeed they were furious and want nothing more than to have vengeance.

These two men were the strongest of their generation and are still reveille for thai prowess on the battlefield. They were Orochimaru and Jiraiya, two of the Three Legendary Sannin.

The normally playful and joyous face that Jiraiya often have on were now replaced with a serious and battle-harden look. "Are you ready Orochimaru?" calmly asked Jiraiya.

"Yes, now are you..." Before Orochimaru can finish his statement a loud crash was heard on a roof perpendicular to the one they were standing on. Whatever impacted it was powerful enough to cause some of the tiles to flew off and cause smoke but not strong enough to penetrate the roof.

Turning their head to see what cause the commotion, and what they saw clearly surprised both of them. Well actually Orochimaru was surprised while Jiraiya was excited and have a strange look in his eye. The smoke were billowing out and the two men could make out a silhouette of a women standing tall with her head lower. When the smoke finally cleared they could see a rather tall women, almost the same height as Orochimaru, with blonde hair and a very impressive bust. The women was wearing a tight gray no sleeves blouse and a dark purple pants with a purple sash tie around her waist, like belt. This women was none other than Tsunade Senju, one of the Three Legendary Ninja and greatest medic to have ever walk the earth.

Finally getting over his shock at seeing his old teammate Orochimaru exclaimed, "What are you doing here Tsunade, you're supposed to be tending the injured."

"I'm here to help and beside when I left there were no one who was harm fatally that wasn't heal," replied Tsunade calmly as she inspect her nails. The action which cause Jiraiya to giggle perviously. "And I'm pretty confidence that Shizune will be able to heal the rest of the patient.

Before Orochimaru can retold they heard a loud roar and turn to look for the source. What they saw scared the Three Legengary Ninja. About several meter from the gates were the Nine Tail Fox with it's mouth wide open collecting positive and negative chakras in a compressed sphere. There were one technique like that. The **Tails Beast Bomb**.

"**Tails Beast Bomb**," muttered Jiraiya as he stared at the technique that was said to able to destroyed village with only one blast. Turning to his old teammates he quickly exclaimed, "Theres no time for chit-chat we need to stop the Nine Tails before it complete that technique."

Orochimaru looked at Jiraiya before smiling and nodded his head. "It seem the old gangs back together," he muttered remembering the time they spend as a team as he prepared the necessary hand-seals.

Tsunade just look at Jiraiya disbelievingly before shaking her head and give out a small chuckle. "Its time to show the younger generation that we're still the strongest," she said quietly remembering their time together as a kid and how immature Jiraiya use to be.

Jiraiya did the three hand-seals quickly and shouted, "Lets protect our home and family!"

All three of them slam their hand on the ground simultaneously while exclaiming, "**Summoning Technique**!" Seals began to form where the three ninja slam their hand at and a huge amount of smokes pour out grabbing all the ninjas attention. Even the Nine Tails look to the source. When the smoke cleared out three creature were revealed. All humongous.

Coiling ready to strike was a viper with purple reptilian scales with black stripe covering its body. It's enormous head has four horns in the direction of its body. The two outer horns appear to be bigger than the ones on the inside. Standing on-top of this menacing creature is none other than the **Snake Sannin, Orochimaru**.

To the right of the viper we find what would be consider a giant frog. Nope my mistake a giant toad wearing a maroon Haori with white fasting and a giant Kanji for "Toads" on the back, written in pale white. On it's red body you can see many warts proving it's old age and a giant scar that ran down it's left eye, clearly shows that this toad is not to be mess with. The most provoking item on the toad is in fact a giant knife strap to it's thigh. The knife is the same height as a three story building. Their also seem to be a massive wooden pipes hanging on it's mouth. Sitting in meditation style on the toad's head was the infamous **Toad Sage**, **Jiraiya the Gallant**. Also known as the self proclaimed **Super Pervert**.

To the right of the giant toad was what seem to be a large, slimy slug. The slug is ovarial white with a thick blue lines directly on top of it's back and two more blue lines on the side each. On top of the giant slime was Tsunade Senju, the last Senju alive and the one of the greatest, if not the greatest, medics-nin to ever graced the Elemental Nation. She was known to the ninja population as **The Slug Princess** and one of the **Three Legendary Sannins of the Leaf**.

Seeing the greatest team to have ever been form in the Hidden Leaf Village with their humongous summons by their side sent hope to everyone watching. Every single ninja at the battlefield cheered while the Nine Tails Fox just growls menacingly, the summoning caught him by surprise and thus loosing his concentration on generating T**ail Beasts Bomb**.

Seeing the Nine Tail Fox cause the giant toad's eyes to widen. Quickly scanning everything in it's line of sight the giant toad saw the other two summon at it's peripheral vision. Releasing a huge swarms of smoke out the toad bellowed, "Well, well, well it seems the old gangs back together to face another problem. Just like old time." The toad eyes suddenly turned serious. "How did the fox get out of Kushina I thought Minato's seal would prevent it from resurfacing." It said while glaring at the fox, in return got a glared back from said fox.

Still in his meditating position Jiraiya replied, "We still don't know the detail, Gamabunta, or where Minato and Kushina are and what happen to them but clearly something went wrong during the sealing when Kushina was giving birth."

"Ah that correct, Kushina were going to give birth to triplets," said the toad apparently named Gamabunta before grumbling,"three more annoying brats to deal with. What do you want us to do Jiraiya, cause I'm pretty sure that even with Katsuya and Manda with me, I can't positively said that we're going to come out on top."

"You don't need to beat it, just stall it until Minato come so he can seal it," said Jiraiya. "Also try to stay still, I'm trying to build up chakra to summon the elders, so I can enter **Sage Mode**."

Gamabunta nodded and got into a fighting stance with one arm in a hand-seal and another gripping the knife. "As you wish, now GET READY CAUSE I WANT ME A FOX'S FUR WALLET!"exclaimed the giant toad as it awaits Jiraiya signal to start.

* * *

(**With Tsunade while Jiraiya was Talking**)

"Lady Tsunade how may I be of assistance," spoke a kind and gentle voice of the giant slug even though the slug can clearly tell why it was summon.

"Katsuya I need you to help us stall the Nine Tails until Jiraiya's brat arrive to seal it," stated Tsunade while having her hands in the tiger-seal and eyes closed. Her hair suddenly start levitating, albeit very little, as her body started to be encompassed by a green aura. "Also divide yourself to transport anyone injured to the hospital, Shizune should be able to take care of the rest."

"As you command Lady Tsunade," stated the slug named Katsuya as she got into her fighting stance, which was basically stretching her limbs and pulling her heard back a bit. The slug was waiting for Tsunade to give the signal so she can attack the Nine Tails. If you look closely you can see tiny clones of Katsuya appearing on her back rushing to the battlefield, picking any injured shinobi they could find.

* * *

(**With Orochimaru**)

While the other were talking to their summon and giving out order Orochimaru just stood on top of the giant viper with his eyes close and arm crossed with a passive face. His summon was also doing the same, coiling on itself with it's eye closed. Just listening to the sound of nature and the occasionally growl from the Nine Tails. Orochimaru eyes suddenly snapped open revealing a pair of yellow eyes that seems to glow in the dark with slitted black pupil. The eye of a predator looking at it's prey.

"Ready Manda?" hissed Orochimaru as he got into a fighting stance taught to him by the Great White Snake Sage of Ryūchi Cave.

"Ready Orochimar," hissed the viper named Manda back. It also got into it's fighting stance, which was really just coiling tighter and head ready to strike. Waiting for Orochimaru signal.

* * *

"Go now!" exclaimed Jiraiya.

"Nows the chance Katsuya," shouted Tsunade.

"Move in Manda," said Orochimaru calmly.

The affects were instantaneous Gamabunta jumped toward the Nine Tails swinging it's knife straight down, aiming for it's neck. The fox however was very used to fighting, given the immortality and countless battle it went through, just brought out it's left arm channeling it's Demonic Chakra to it's fur making them harder than diamond. When the knife hit the fox fur it just bounced off, shocking the Boss Toad. Seeing that Gamabunta guards slip, the Nine Tails Fox bought it's right arm and was about to scratched the toad with it's poisonous claw but found that it couldn't move it's right arm. Turning to look the cause of the problems, the Nine Tails found that it's right arm was being wrapped by the scaly tail of the Boss of the Snake Summon.

Manda decided not to waste such a golden opportunity reared it's head back and struck the Tail Beast arm with it's fang, coated with deadly venoms. Unfortunately the Nine Tails predicted that and quickly reared it's left arm to grabbed the snake's head before it can bite him and threw Manda toward the unsuspecting toad. Gamabunta was shocked. One moment it was trying to sliced the Nine Tail's head off and the next moment he was being thrown back toward the Hidden Leaf Village with Manda on top of him. When the two summon crashed onto the ground, the impact caused an abundance of tree to be uplifted and huge dust clouds to appear.

Instinct flaring the Nine Tail turn around and bought it's arm together in a protective manner, which was a good idea since soon after Katsuya raced toward him intending to bring the fox down by tackling it and tackle she did. Katsuya did manage to tackle the Nine Tails but since the beast was already on defense it received minimal damage and only move a couple of feet. Using three of it's tail the Nine Tail wrapped them around the slug struggling to get free. The fox lifted Katsuya up before slamming her to the ground, resulting in a huge crater. Not wasting an opportunity the Nine Tails lifted her up again and repeated his action three time before tossing the injured slug toward the other two summons. Not wanting to hurt her teammate Katsuya separated into thousands of little clone to cushion her impact.

All three summons was now on the ground, all hurt from the small fight with the Nine Tails.

Quickly on it's webbed feat Gamabunta exclaimed, "Are you ready Jiraiya cause we need all the help we can get."

"I'm sorry but I need more time. Orochimaru, Tsunade cover for me," shouted Jiraiya still in his meditating position.

"Fine, it seem close range won't work we have to use long range technique to distracted it before going in with a sneak attack," mumbled Tsunade before an idea came to her. Quickly turning toward Orochimaru she exclaimed, "Orochimaru, you and Manda use a long range technique on the fox and I'll attack it while it occupied."

Deciding that it was a pretty good idea Orochimaru nodded. "You heard her Manda, get ready," he said as he prepared a string of hand-seal.

"**Menacing Poison Cloud**," yelled Manda as it open it's jaw to unleash a torrent of poisonous gases toward the Nine Tail.

"**Wind Style: Furious Tornado**," stated Orochimaru as he finish his hand-seal and unleashed a huge tornado from his mouth and toward the Nine Tails. Before reaching the Nine Tails the tornado combined with the gases cloud forming a tornado of poisonous gases that is heading toward the Tail Beast at a very fast rate.

Seeing the incoming danger the Nine Tails let loose a deafening roar which cause a small shock-wave with enough power to disperse the poison tornado.

"**Acids Spray**!" cried Katsuya as she unleash a torrent of acid. The Nine Tails thought that it destroyed all the incoming attack so it wasn't expecting any danger. That was a mistake on his part because all of the acids unleashed by Katsuya hit him.

"RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!" cried the Nine Tails in pain.

Seening that the fox was now vulnerable Tsunade took a leaped into the air and sent the Nine Tails flying a couple of mile from a powerful punch. The fox was sent flying until coming to a stop at the side of a small mountain causing said mountain to be destroyed.

Orochimaru did three hand-seals before slamming both hands on the ground causing two black seal to appear. "**Summoning Triple Gate of Rashomon**!" Three demonic gate appear from the Earth surrounding the downed fox in a triangular formation. Orochimaru did another three hand-seal before shouting out, "**Hidden Leaf Secret Technique: Wrath of Rashomon**!" Suddenly inside the gate an infernal erupted and a loud roared of pain can be heard through the battlefield, causing some to winces. Orochimaru was sweating because that last two technique cost him almost all his chakra. After a minute the gates started to crack causing Orochimaru to scowl. "Hurry up Minato, I don't know how long we can keep this up," he whispered to himself. Just as he finish speaking the three gates broke in a mighty explosion into tiny little pieces.

The Nine Tails was unleashed again and now it look mad.

* * *

(**Forest Clearing, Destination Unknown**)

Far, far, far away from the rampaging beast we find two exceptionally gifted ninjas fighting. Every single attacks so fast and precise that under normal eyes all you can see are the sparks coming out of the clashing weapon. Another sparks was heard on the clearing and the two warrior finally separated.

On the right side of the clearing we find a tall man that look to be in his early twenty with bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. This ninja also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His outfit consist of a standard Konoha Jounin uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. This young man also has on a white, long, short sleeves haori that reaches his ankle. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back. On his right hand was a tri-prong kunai with yellow wrapping on the handle and strange seal-like mark written vertically on the wrapping.

On the other side of him stood a man about the same height as the Fourth Hokage. His attire consists of a black coat that cover everything except his steeled-toed boot with a black hood and purple inside. He was also wearing a yellow masked with strange symbol on it and only one whole for the eye. What was most shocking itself was the man eyes. It was red with a black pupil and three tomoe circulating the pupil. The Sharingan. His weapon was a long steel chains with cuffs connecting to his wrists.

"You're not half bad Fourth Hokage but don't you have an injured wife to tend to," mocked the masked man. "Was it really a smart idea leaving your injured wife with three newborn in the forest alone." You can practically hear the sound of teeth grinding together from the Fourth Hokage when the masked man said that. Especially since it was true, he did leave his wife with three newborn in the forest because he was trying to stop the Nine Tails attacked. Then this man just appear out of nowhere and attacked him.

"_Just who is this gut. He has the Sharingan which make it safe to assume he's an Uchiha but I haven't seen anyone like this in the compound before. I sure hope Lord Third cans everyone in the villages is okay. Not to mention Kushina and my three new child,_" thought Minato as he glared at the masked figure. "_Just who the hell is he. He seems familiar to me but I can't place where I met him before. Damn it!_"

The masked man got back into his fighting stance, causing Minato to tense but before he could do anything he heard a chuckled. The masked man was chuckling humorlessly. "Well it seem we won't be able to decide who won this fight so until next time Fourth Hokage." The masked man gave a mocking bow before his body seemingly swirled out of existence.

Not a second past three people stood in front of Minato, three people he immediately recognized. The first was Hiruzen Sarotobi, the Third Hokage. The one with white coat was his Anbu Captain Commander, Lion. The one wearing black coat was the Lieutenant, Eagle.

The Third Hokage took a step forward to inspect Minato. "Minato are you okay and who was that man," came the gentle voiced of the Third Hokage.

"I'm fine but what about Kushina and my children," exclaimed Minato as he tried to run toward the place he left Kushina and the newborns.

The key word was tried because before can go any further the Third Hokage step in front of his path. "Calm down Minato-boy they are save, I sent one of my best medic Anbu toward her location and she reported to me not long ago that Kushina is stabilized and the newborns are as healthy as they can get," Hiruzen said with a warm smile before turning serious. "What we should focus on is who to seal the Nine Tails into, it can't be Kushina, since she's still hurt and no one else in the village are strong enough to withstand the power of the strongest Tail Beast." Toward the ending his face took a somber look, most likely because he knew what the Fourth Hokage was going to say.

"I-I-I, we have no choice two of m-m-my children has to be Jinchuurikis," stated Minato with an emotionless face but Sarotobi can see in his sapphire eyes that Minato was heart-broken to use two of his children but it was a logical choices. As the Second Hokage always told him, "In order to be a good leader, one must make the toughest choice." Hiruzen alway thought about how Minato resemble Tobirama, the Second Hokage. From their facial structure to the calm and calculating look during battle. Heck even the Forth Hokage prized technique, the Flying God Technique was created by the Second Hokage, and was later perfected by the Forth. Getting off the train of thought he look at Minato confusedly causing the fourth to raised his eyebrow.

"Two? What do you mean Minato-boy, can't their only be one Jinchuuriki for each Tail Beast," asked the Third Hokage.

"Not with this technique I'm gonna use Lord Third. Its call **Sealing Technique: Imprisonment of the Death God** and it is use to separate an entity into two form of energy. One light, one dark. Then I'm going to use **Sealing Technique: Eight Trigrams** to seal the beast into two of my child. But in order to use the **Imprisonment of the Death God** I'l' need five people with high reserve to help me because the technique drain away to much chakra," said Minato in an emotionless voice but it to somber in the end.

"Are you sure about this my boy," asked the Third, receiving a nod from him, Placing his hand on the Fourth shoulder he ordered, "Go transport the Nine Tails, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru toward Kushina location so we can seal this thing once and for all." After receiving another nod Lord Third along with two Anbu hurried toward Kushina location in preparation for the sealing.

"(Sigh) I should get to work to," whispered Minato as he used his kunai to teleport to the seal he has on Gamabunta.

* * *

"This is not going to end well," said Jiraiya as he, TsunadE, and Orochimaru were standing on top of Gamabunta since the other two summon received to much damage to continued. Now they are watching the Nine Tails charging a Tail Beast Bomb and has no idea how to stop it.

"Damn ir, what do we do. If that thing hit us we're goner," cried Tsunade.

"And if we dodge the village will be destroy," stated a very tired Orochimaru.

"Damn, I pray to Kami above that Minato would come," said Jiraiya as he got on his knew and held his hands out in a praying fashion. "Please to whatever deity above bring Minato here and I won't peeve on women ever again..." He was interrupted by a yellow flash appearing on the toad head. It was Minato in all his dirty glory. "... if their over 60," Finished Jiraiya as he got up and quickly engulfed Minato in an embrace. "Thank god Minato, now we might survive."

Minato just look confused. "Uh, what did I miss."

"Oh nothing just Jiraiya being an idiot as uesuel," stated an nonchalant Orochimaru before he got serious. "Now what do we do about the Nine Tails."

"We are going to seal in two of my child using a sealing technique that required all of us and most of our chakra," stated Minato. "Now I'll teleport all of us an the Nine Tails toward the location of the sealing. Get ready and take these," he said as he handed them each a tri-prong konai with inscription on them.

After receiving a "Hai" from three of them Minato threw his tri-prong kunai at the Nine Tail and once it hit he teleported to that kunai. Before the fox can do anything, he marked it with the seal and teleported all of them to the clearing where the sealing was surpass to take place.

* * *

(**Forest Clearing**)

Kushina Uzumaki was not having a good day. Why you ask? Well this morning she ran out of ingredients to make her favorite dish, Ramen, the food of the god. Then she was inform by the Third Hokage to give birth in an unpopulated area far, far away from the village. The worst part of the day was when she finish giving birth to three adorable triplets, which hurt like hell, some masked weirdo decided it was okay to come in and slaughter everyone except her and Minato.

The masked man then decided to use Naruto, the oldest of the triplet, as a hostage. After some incident with exploding baby (Don't Ask) Minato teleported Naruto along with his sibling, Menma and Natsumi, to their safe house in the outskirt of town. Why did they have a house on the outskirt of town. Well, one day Kushina got very kinky and decided that she wouldn't have sex with Minato unless he build her a house in the middle of the forest for a whole month.

Of course Minato, like any other man that has a wife as hot as Kushina, can't control his urges and order half of his Anbu Black-Ops soldier to build a secluded house on the outskirt of town. Needless to say after hearing the reason for why they were doing that the female Anbu loss much respect for their Hokage that day while the male population pity their poor Hokage because they knew how hot their Hokage's wife was.

Backing out of that train of thought, Kushina was then taken into a forest clearing where Minato would eventually fought the masked man, and got the Nine Tails ripped off of her. Normally the process of forcefully removing a Tail Beast from someone would result in a host dieting but she was an Uzumaki, an not just any Uzumaki, she was the heiress to the Uzumaki clan so naturally she has strong life-force that allow her to survived the removal of the Nine Tail. Before the Masked Man could finish her for good her beloved Minato came and stop him before teleporting her to the safe house, or as she like to call it their Sex House, since the place was build for that reason. She doesn't know why but she aways wanted to have a house in the forest so she can make love with her husband. Guess she was just kinky.

Giggling to herself she raised her empty wine glass and called out, "Anbu-san can I get more Bacchus." One of the Anbu with a dog mask quickly came to the Fourth Hokage's wife and poor more Bacchus into the glass. "Ah, that hit the spot. Thank you Kakashi-kun."

The Anbu apparently named Kakashi sigh before taking off his mask, which reveal another mask, but this one was a black face-mask that only cover his neck up to his nose. He wore his Hidden Leaf headband slanted so it would covered his left eye. The young Anbu with gravity defying silver hairs and was wearing a regular Anbu uniform just sigh at his Master's wife. "Kushina-sempai you know that the Anbu protocol stated hat while in duty no one can reveal my identity," sighed an exasperated Kakashi like he had said this before, which he probity did.

Kushina, obviously didn't care, just wave him off. "Forget about protocol, beside everyone in this room know your real identity anyway." Kakashi sigh again and just took out an orange book out of his weapon pouch to read it but was quickly swiped away by a certain red-head. "Hmm, you know this book is actually pretty good, if you delete all the smut its actually a great adventure novel. And the smut scene are pretty useful too." Kushina turned into a certain page before giving it to Kakashi. "Do you think Minato-kun would like that idea?" asked Kushina as she wait for Kakshi reaction. The poor man blushed bright red before a geyser of bloods erupted from his nose, launching him toward the wall, crashed, then knock-out with a perverted smile on his face. The reaction caused Kushina to threw a fit of giggles before resuming her wine.

"(Sigh) Do you really have to tease him like that Kushina-sensei," asked an annoyed Anbu. This particular Anbu wasn't wearing the mask but you can easily tell she's a train assassin just by the way she walked into the room. Fluid like a jungle cat and agile as a gazelle, eyes checking the surrounding for anything to use to her advantage. The women, about the same height as Kakashi has heart-shape face and long wavy light brown eyes that you want to run your hand through. Combine with a killer figure and D-Cup breast she was one of the most sought after women in all of the Hidden Leaf. And her name was Akane Kurama, a member of the fame Kurama clan that was known for their ability to make illusion into reality.

"Oh I'm sorry for knocking out your boyfriend Akane-chan," giggles Kushina as she took another sipped from her wine.

"For the last time sendai he is not my boyfriend, we just work together," sighed an exasperated Akane not unlike Kakashi.

"Sure sure now where are my babies," said Kushina as she gave Akane the wine glass. "Can you refill it my dear."

Akane just sigh again before walking off the room and into the kitchen to get Kushina the wine. Honestly this was like the time when she was a young Genin and got Kushina to be her sensei, I mean who wouldn't want The Leaf Red Death to be their sensei. Kushina was very well known throughout the Elemental Nation for the way she quickly dealt with her opponent. Usually the last thing her victim sees are her beautiful red hair before they go to the realm of the Shinigami. Now what was she thinking, oh that right how ecstatic she was at having Kushina as a sensei but that ecstatically only last a week because all she has them do were cleaning up her house and getting her drinks. And when they train she would beat them until they pass out and woke up in a hospital. According to Kushina cleaning the house builds up stamina and being beaten up help them bond as a team. Realeasing another sigh she went to get the hokage's wife another drink.

"Yugao-chan where are my babies," shouted Kushina as she desperately look around until she saw a young women with purple hairs came out from another room.

"Right here Kushina-sensai," said the young lady as she handed two bundles of clothes that surround the young children, while she held another one on her arm. This women was known other than Yugao Uzuki, an Anbu who goes by the name Cat. "Yūgao is a young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. As an Anbu member, Yūgao wears a porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red stripes — one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek. She also wears the standard Anbu uniform, consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She has the signature Anbu tattoo on her right shoulder." ( wiki/Yūgao_Uzuki)

"Ah thank you Yugao-chan," thanked Kushina as she held two of her newborns, Menma and Natsumi. Menma is a small baby boy with tuft of blond hairs on his scalp and a sparkling sky-blue eyes like his father. He also has 6 whisker mark on his cheeks. Three on each, kind-of resembling a fox. Looking at him now Kushina knew that Menma will grow up and look just like his father. Natsumi was a small baby girl with tuft of red hairs on her scalp and an amethyst colored eyes. She will most likely grow up to be a carbon-copy of her. After inspecting the two babies on her arms Kushina turned into the baby in the arm of her student and couldn't help but frown. The baby, Naruto was his name has tuft of blond hair, but unlike his father and Menma, Naruto's blond hairs are shinier and golden, like pure gold. His eyes were like the mixed of both her's and Minato's eyes because they are neither sapphire blue or amethyst purple. Naruto's eyes are sea green. The reason why she frown was not because she want to but it was subconsciously. She doesn't know why but she loved Menma and Natsumi more than Naruto. Maybe in her mind she blamed Naruto for the attack on the Hidden Leaf because he was the hostage. Pfft that absurd, she couldn't blame the invasion of the Hidden Leaf on a baby that has no common sense. Could she? Shaking her head she picked up her drink that Akane gave to her and was about to drink it to forget about her crazy notion.

Before Kushina could a loud bang was heard and the door busted open causing dust clouds to pick up, making Kushina along with Akane and Yugao froze. When the dust cleared away they could see three people. One was a short old man with a staff standing in a pose, while the other were to Anbu wearing cloaks, one white and one black. They were kneeling on the ground with on foot up like how you kneeled before a king. The old guy were the Third Hokage, while the other were two high ranking Anbu.

"Kushina I'm here to... save... you," said Hiruzen slowly as he gazed at the scene before him. There sitting on a beach chair were Kushina holding two newborns and sipping a drink on her wine. Standing beside her was Yugao with Naruto in her arms cuddling him protectively, sitting on a chair next to the wall connecting to the kitchen was a wide-eye and gaping Akane with a wine bottle in her hand, looking as if she was going to drink from it and leaning on one of the walls were Kakashi with his porno book reading eagerly. "Wha Wha, did we came to the right place?" asked Sarotobi as he look around.

"Positive sir, there were no illusion outside or inside the house and I personally knew this house because Lord Fourth as me to build it for him sir," stated Lion emotionlessly.

Sweat-dropping Sarutobi glanced at the four gaping occupant of the house again. "Uh what are you doing Kushina, shouldn't you be healing?" asked a still confused Hiruzen.

To answer Hiruzen question, all Kushina did was take a long sipped of her wind, making sure to take her time, so she can annoyed the Third Hokage more. Sure enough Hiruzen gain a tick-mark and was about to tell her something but she cut him off. "I am healing Lord Third, Yugao-chan healed me and gave me some chakra replenishing pills while Akane-chan bought me this lovely chair to relaxed in," she said with an innocent smile which cause everyone in the room to sweat-drop.

Hiruzen was going to say something but a loud crash interrupted him, causing him to sweat-drop again. "_How many time have I been interrupted today_?" he questioned himself mentally.

"What that Lord Third," asked Akane quite loudly. As she got on her feet and stood by Kushina. Kakashi did the same thing.

Hiruzen just sigh before continuing. "That was Minato teleporting the Nine Tails here so we can seal it. Now Kushina do you have enough chakra to use the **Chakra Chain?**" asked an agitated Hiruzen and who could blame him, a giant demon was at their doorstep, who could be calm about that. The two Anbu that came with the Third Hokage quickly vanished intending to help their Forth Hokage in subduing the beast.

Kushina eyes widen for a second in shock before they were replaced with fear and tears started to form in her eyes. Seeing her sensai like this and knowing the reason why Akane wrapped her arms around Kushina in an embraced. "Are you okay, Kushina-sensai?" asked Akane. That was it, after Akane finish speaking tears gushed out of her eyes as she cried and hugged Akane back.

Not being very good with emotion Kakashi went outside to help his sensai in attempt to hold the beast down.

Hiruzen just sigh again. "Kushina I knew this is difficult for you but we need two of your children to be the host the Nine Tails," said Sarotobi softly as he hung his head low. Today was a very sad day FOR HIM TOO. The village that he fought his whole life to protected was being destroyed by the Tail Beast and now he just received news that his wife, the love of his life, the one he cherished above all else, was died. Dies protecting Kushina. He want nothing more to do than find whoever cause of this to suffer. Suffer and died. The Third Hokage wanted revenged but he knew his village come first.

After realizing that she was not the only one that was hurt today and a minute to compose herself Kushina raised her head from Akane's chested and with puffed, red eyes stared at Hiruzen. "I'm sorry Lord Third, I was being selfish, I just don't want my children to suffer like me," cried Kushina as more tears leek from her eyes causing Akane to tightened her embraced.

"It not your fault Kushina, I would've reacted the same way you did if I was in that position," stated the somber Sarotobi. "Now lets go we need your help to subdue the Nine Tails before sealing it away."

"Fine, Yugao-chan, Akane-chan take care of Naru-chan, we are going to seal the Nine Tails into Menma and Natsumi," stated Kushina emotionlessly but her eyes tells them that she was close to break down.

"Hai, sensai," said the two female.

"Lets go Lord Third," whispered Kushina as she walk toward the door. Saying nothing Hiruzen followed her.

* * *

When Kushina and Hiruzen went outside, what they saw was unexpected. The whole clearing look like a war zone with everyone fighting. Jiraiya was hoping around in his Sage Mode, with the two elder toads on his shoulders, trying to land a solid hit on the Nine Tails but was proving difficult. Orochimaru was swinging around his sword trying to slice the fox in half while Tsunade was hitting the fox with chakra enhanced punch. It was a futile attempt since the Nine Tails seem to just brush them off and its wound just regenerate almost instantaneously after being hit. Minato flash in and out as he try to deal some damage to the fox. Kakashi and the two Anbu was beside the outer wall of the house as they lays severely damage but not life threatening.

Kushina quickly focused her chakra to use one of her most famous technique. The **Chakra Chains**. Almost immediately nine white glowing chains made of pure chakra sprouted from the ground and wrapped themselves on the Nine Tails.

"RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRSSSSSS!" roared the Nine Tails as it try to break the chain but it was futile.

Seeing that the Nine Tail were subdue the four ninja appear before Kushina and Hiruzen looking quite tired. Tsunade quickly ran up to the downed soldier to heal them while Jiraiya ran up and engulfed Kushina in an embraced as he cried comically.

"Oh thank you my dear sweat step-daughter, without you we might dies of exhaustion," said Jiraiya in between tears causing everyone else to sweat-drops. Just one moment later he was beside Minato giving him a one-arm hug. "My dear Minato I couldn't have been prouder of you than on the day you decided to married this goddess. She's a keeper." He finished with a thumb-up causing everyone once again to sweat-drops at his antic.

The two frog on his shoulder slapped him on the head causing Jiraiya to fell fat on the ground. "You fool we are dealing with the Nine Tails and you decided to act like that," screamed the green toad as he smack Jiraiya again making him groan.

Ignoring Jiraiya and the two elder toads Minato engulfed Kushina in a loving hugged before breaking apart. "Are you okay Kushina, did you know the plan?" he asked knowing that Kushina wouldn't like it.

However Kushina just nodded with tears escaping her left eye. "I don't like it, but I have come to term with it, but make sure one thing Minato, make sure the villagers treat Menma and Natsumi as a hero," she practically cried.

Minato wiped the tears away with his thumbs before giving her another hug. "I promise," he whispered into her ear.

Breaking the embraced Kushina gave Minato the two child. "Go and seal the fox," she murmured while closing her eyes, unable to bare the pain of having to see her own children have a demon sealed inside of them.

Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Hiruzen got into a pentagram formation with the Nine Tails in the middle. They all did forty hand-seals in an exact same time before slamming their hands on the ground while exclaiming, "**Sealing Technique: Imprisonment of the Death God.**" Seals mark suddenly form where they slam their hand and more seals began to form leading to the Nine Tails. The seals from five different direction started to appear on the Nine Tails causing it to roared in pain and anger. But also sorrow? The black seals on the Nine Tails suddenly glowed white before two spectal image of the Nine Tails appear.

Quickly Minato dashed toward Menma and Natsumi and put him hand on both of their stomach. "**Sealing Technique: Eight Trigram!**" he exclaimed as black swirl-like seals appear on the two newborns stomach. "Seal"he shouted causing the spectal images of the Nine Tail to get absorb into the two newborn stomach. Falling to his knee in exhaustion Minato black out never hearing the cries from Kushina.

That was the day that two new jinchuuriki was born. At that days everyone celebrated and called Menma and Natsumi the hero. All have forgotten about Naruto who stay at the crib in the hospital all days alone while everyone else were partying. No one notice him except one person.

The man stood tall eyes scanning the entire village. His azure blue overcoat billowing in the wind as he put on a thoughtful look as he gazed at a certain hospital. Suddenly thunderclouds appear and thunder was sound throughout the village. Lightning struck where he was standing causing smokes and dust to be uplifted but no traced of the man existence was found.


	2. The Beginning of a Legend

**Hello everyone this is Lord of A. bringing you the second chapter of the Lightning God Slayer of the Leaf. Now after some heavy consideration I have selected the pairing. It will be...**

**Naruto x Small Harem **

**So basically Naruto would have about 2-5 women. Not to much and not too little.**

**Now onto the story.**

* * *

**The Hidden Leaf Village (Dusk)**

The Hidden Leaf Village is the hidden village of the Land of Fire. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Konohagakure, its original name, has a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage, of which there have been four in its history. Konoha resides deep within a forest at the base of a mountain known as the Hokage Monument, which has the faces of all those who have taken the office of Hokage engraved on it. While generally seen as the most powerful of the ninja villages, Konoha has enjoyed many years of relative peace and stability.

That peace was of course destroyed, as a wise man always says "Nothing can last forever."

October 9th was the day that the peace in the Hidden Leaf village was disturbed. On October 9th the beast known as The Nine Tails Fox was unleashed onto Konoha by a masked man, with one purpose and one purpose alone. That was to wiped out the Hidden Leaf Village off the map. His plan would've succeeded if not for the interferenced of a certain man.

The Fourth Hokage.

Countless stories had been made of how the Fourth slay the fox with his mighty power. Some folklore even said that the Fourth Hokage teleported the great beast onto the sea, drowning it to death. None has been true however but one did come close. The story of how the Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine Tail beast away in an alternative dimension where it can't bother anyone ever again. The real story however was none of that. The real story was that the Fourth Hokage separated the beast into two pieces. One of light. Another of dark. He then sealed the light half of the Nine Tails into his daughter and the dark entity into his son.

After the whole incident with the Nine Tails were over the Fourth Hokage announced to the whole village, whom none of the citizen and only a handful of ninjas past on, that in able to get rid of the Nine Tails he had to sealed it into his two childs and said that thank to them the village was still standing. After that little announcement the villagers along with the soldiers consider the two child of the Fourth Hokage as the Savior of the Hidden Leaf.

* * *

Five year after that horrific disaster was not one full of grief and sadness but one of joy and celebration. October 9th was the day huge festivals were set-up in honor of the defeat of the Nine Tails but also to celebrate the birth of the two saviors of Konoha. The streets of Konoha, after being rebuild, couldn't livelier as hundreds upon hundreds of villagers and tourist walk the street to enjoyed the booth littered all around Konoha. Everywhere around the village people were celebrating but the real party was at the Namikaze compound, which was only one clan house, where Menma and Natsumi were celebrating their 5th birthday. All the guess were of high class since all of them held power in the politic world.

One of them was the head of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku Uchiha. He was now seated on one of the chair, with a frown on his face, in the ballroom sipping his wine. **Fugaku Uchiha** was a jōnin from Konoha and Head of the Uchiha clan, as well as the Konoha Military Police Force. Fugaku was strong and indifferent guy that held his village and clan safety above all else, but was also kind-hearted and caring to those he love like his wife, Mikoto Uchiha, his sons Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha, and his daughter, Sayuri Uchiha. Fugaku had short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look, something that Itachi inherited from him. He wore a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back when not on duty. While on duty, he wore the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Forcesymbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black, open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom.

Sitting next to him were his two sons, Itachi and Sasuke, each wearing an emotionless expression. Well Itachi was being emotionless while his little brother was just trying to look cool. **Itachi Uchiha** was a prodigy of Konoha's Uchiha clan and only interest was to protect his family and his village, especially his little sister, since he knew that she would become beautiful as their mother one day and with how hormonal teenage boys are, he had to act like the protective big brother he was all the time. Itachi had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin; the ponytail and bangs grow longer over the years. His casual clothes consisted of a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, bandages around his ankles, and black sandals. He wore tan pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back. When on duty, he would wear the standard Anbu uniform complete with arm guards, a flak jacket, and a porcelain mask which was fashioned to resemble a weasel with a dark, triangular marking on top. Right now however he was wearing a pair of dress pant and a white long-sleeves button-down shirt with a black tuxedo on top. To him, a party was a way of showing their clan strength and he needed to wear his best dress, no matter how much his mother begged him not to.

Sasuke was a five year old boy, the same age as the triplets of the Fourth Hokage, that has onyx-black eyes and hair with a blue tint to it. His hair is spiky in the back, and he has chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face. He was wearing a simple black shirt with the Uchiha insigne on his right breast. Sasuke was also wearing a pair off black dress pant and a pair of black dress shoe. With all the black clothing one would assume he was an emo, as well as the fact that he was alway scowling. Currently he was sitting by his brother trying to look uninterested but it was proving difficult since his little five year old mind was full of curiosity.

"Sasuke stop being like big brother Itachi and come with me," stated a new voice. She was about an inch shorter than Sasuke, the same age as him, with long, raven hair with glacier-blue tips reaching her mid-back and and onyx-black eyes that all Uchiha seems to possess. Right now this girl was wearing a blue dress blouse. This person was Sayuri Uchiha, the heiress of the Uchiha clan, as well as twin siblings of Sasuke Uchiha. "I want to look for Natsumi, so we can celebrate her birthday together," cried Sayuri as he tugged Sasuke out of his seat, causing him to scowl at her.

"No sis, can't you see that I'm busy," whispered Sasuke, as he didn't want to make a scene and embarrass the Uchiha clan. His sister doesn't seem to care because she continued to talk quite loudly.

"Busy doing what. All I saw was you brooding like daddy and big brother," she stated causing people within hearing distance to chuckled at what she said.

Seeing that people were laughing at him made him blush, and doesn't want to embarrass himself and more Sasuke dragged Sayuri away, to look for Natsumi, anything really to get away from the first floor. Sasuke hope that Menma wasn't with Natsumi because he was an arrogant asshole, who like to boasted about himself and how he was the son of the Fourth Hokage to anyone willing to listen. It didn't help that the villager and ninjas adored him, so they did pretty much anything he asked them to do. Now Natsumi was someone he can stand. Even though she acted crazy sometime (He is a five year old boy and don't know about women) she still has a kind heart and doesn't seem stuck up most of the time.

While he was thinking, somehow he and his sister manage to reach the second floor and saw Natsumi and Menma talking in hushed voices near their room. Suddently Menma punched the wall to his right, before storming off with a visible anger on his face. When he saw Sasuke and Seyuri, Menma scowl even more before walking past right them and went downstair. Turning toward Natsumi they saw that she has noticeable tears on her eyes. Seeing her best friend Natsumi quickly wiped the tear off before walking to greet them.

"Hi Sasuke, Seyuri, glad that you can make it," said Natsumi with a cracked voice.

"What happen Natsumi, what did Menma says to you," asked Seyuri as she engulfed her best friend in a tight hug.

Breaking the hug, Natsumi wiped some tears that was left behind from her eyes before giving the sibling a sad smile. "It's nothing, just the usual argument we have." Deciding to let it slide right now Seyuri went with Natsumi downstairs, while Sasuke decided that he was going to go look for some food to eats. When they got downstair they immediately notice a redhead and a raven hair women talking excitedly and giggling every now and then.

The redhead was Kushina "Uzumaki" Namikaze. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair — a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan — that fell down to her ankles with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. Kushina was the wife of the Fourth Hokage and mother to Naruto, Menma, and Natsumi. Right now she was wearing a violet dress, the same shade as her eyes, that hug her beautiful hourglass figure. The dress was a V-Neck so it give you a nice view of her D-Cup bust.. Next to her was Mikoto Uchiha, wife of Fugaku Uchiha, and one of the few Uchiha alive that doesn't act like an emo. Mikoto was a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She was wearing a midnight blue dress, that has one strap. Like Kushina the dress hug her figure perfectly but wasn't a V-Neck since Mikoto was very self-conscious when it come to her body.

"Mom," both girl shouted catching the attention of both beauty. Kushina and Mikoto both gave their own child a hug.

"Oh hi there Natsumi enjoying your birthday so far," asked Kushina with a warm smile on her face.

"Yeah it pretty good," said Natsumi with a smile but Kushina could easily tell that it was forced. Decided that she shouldn't worry about such thing, especially on her kids birthday she grabbed Natsumi's right hand before taking her somewhere.

"Lets go to the ballroom sweetheart, Mikoto, you coming," said Kushina, smile not leaving her face.

"Sure, let go Seyuri," said Mikoto as she quickly grabbed Seyuri arm and drag her to the ballroom, completely ignoring her daughter cried to let her go.

All in all, October 10th was the day where everyone party. From the most common merchant to the high and mighty lords. Everyone celebrates this day as the day the Nine Tails was "slay", all except one child.

* * *

(**Hokage Monument**)

Sitting on the Third Hokage's stone face was a five year old boy about average height. The five year old has a short golden blonde hairs that was cut military style, tan skin, and a pair of sea green orbs-like eye. He was currently wearing a pair black cargo pant with an orange T-shirt that has the Namikaze insignia on the right shoulders. The Namikaze insignia was a black circle with white outline. Inside the circle was three red kunai connecting together in the center. ( fs24/f/2007/315/4/9/Insignia_V_by_ )

This person was Naruto "Uzumaki" Namikaze, the eldest child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina "Uzumaki" Namikaze, and unlike the rest of the people in this village, he was not celebrating. Why you asked?

Well it was very simple, because once again, like every year, everyone, even his parent has forgotten about him. They all celebrate the birthday of his brother and sister but not his.

"Why. What did I do to deserve this. This always happen every year, my parent completely forget about me, even though I was the first-born," mourned solely as tear started to cascading from his eyes as he thought more about how different his parent treat him compare to Natsumi and Menma. As long as can can remember, his parent alway treated Menma and Natsumi differently than him. His siblings get shower with praise whenever they do something while his parent barely acknowledge his existence. Natsumi and Menma already started on their shinobi training, train personally by their parent, two of the strongest ninja in the village, their godparent, Tsunade and Jiraiya, two of the Legendary Sannin, and Kakashi, the Copy Ninja, and also the youngest person to every become an S-Rank ninja, while he didn't even know how to unlock his he tried to get them to help him, they would alway says that they are busy training his siblings, and whenever he asked them why, their replied would away be that his sibling need to learn how to control the power of the Nine Tails. He also tried asking his godparent to help but their replied was the same as his parent.

His parent and godparent was not the only one who treated him this way, his sibling also treated him like that. His brother, Menma, would alway bragged about how awesome his power was and alway told him that Naruto doesn't belong in the family, because of how weak he was. It happen so often that Naruto started to believe him, I mean everyone in his family was strong, and his siblings has great potential, and then there was him, the black sheep of the Namikaze clan. His sister was almost as bad as Menma. Natsumi would ignore hims and whenever he asked her something she would either continued to ignored him or run away. The villager wasn't helping his self-esteem much either. Whenever his sibling walk around the village they would get praised for absolutely nothing while whenever he walk around the village they would just ignore him, or treat him like a peasant. It seem even the villager think he wasn't part of the Namikaze family.

With that final thought he cried some more, which wasn't really a good idea because a large thunderstorm suddenly appear above him and rain started to pour down on him. Looking up he saw that it was raining and cried even harder, it seem that even the heaven were against him. He cried until he past out from the cold but he could have sworn he heard a melodic voice of a female saying...

"_**The Heaven does not hate you, my Chosen One, quite the opposite actually.**_"

* * *

(**Unknown Location, Unknown Time**)

Opening his eyes Naruto was met with a strange sight, instead of white ceiling of the hospital he saw a dark sky with thunder cloud hovering above. Every so often he could see flashes of electricity sparkling in the cloud. Looking around wherever he was, Naruto saw that he was in a room of some sort made entirely out of pure, shiny marbles. He was in an electric blue bed made out of marble. His body was covered by a sea green, silky blanket that although look quite thin was very warm. The room was about the same size as his room back in the Namikaze mansion.

Thinking about the Namikaze mansion caused him to froze. His parent must be worry sick about him and are probably panicking trying to find him right now. That thought almost made him laugh, his parent would've probably never notice his absence, they were probity still celebrating Menma and Natsumi birthday and if it was morning, they would be teaching his sibling new ninja trick. He clutches the blanket so hard that it turn white and blood started to pour out. His parent cared more about his sibling than him, so much that they would completely miss the fact that their eldest child was missing, that just so like them. Black wind started to circulate around him causing his hairs to flies up and swaying. The blanket started to billowed uncontrollably and would've been blown off if Naruto's gripped wasn't so tight.

"You have so much anger, young one," said a calm and powerful voiced. Naruto turned around and faced the owner of the voiced. Naruto was shocked at who the voice belong to. It was a man. A handsome young man about 25 year old about 6'5 with tan skin and deep glacier blue eyes that held tremendous, uncontrollable power and even warmth. The man has pale blonde hair with blue tip. His attire consisted of a blue overcoat with gold outline that reaches his pelvis, before standing out in the end. (**Zane from Yugioh GX**) The man also has black form-fitting jeans and a black combat boots. On his hip was a sword with blue and gold handle in an indicate patterns. The cross guard of the sword was in a shape of a blue dragon opening its mouth. He couldn't see the blade entirely but he saw that the chapped was glacier blue. Naruto could sense the man aura even though he has no practice in using chakra whatsoever. This man held an aura that call forth respect to him. The aura also held power like Naruto had ever seen before plus authority, demanding anyone to do what he told them. To Naruto it was like he was face to face with God.

He didn't know how true his statement was.

"Wh, wh, who are you," stuttered the frightened Naruto.

The man just smile at the kid. "Its polite to introduce yourself before asking for someone else's name, young one," said the mysterious man, an amusing smile never leaving his face. He seem to enjoy the anxiety that was building up in Naruto.

"Uh, m, mi, my," stuttered Naruto before quickly getting a hold of himself and cough into his hand. "My name is Naruto Namikaze, what is your name sir," stated Naruto professionally but anyone can see the fear he has in his eyes.

The mysteriou man seem amused by his antic and gave a short, low chuckle before replying, "Nice to meet you Naruto, now my name is..." He spread his arms out in a dramatic manner before giving Naruto a bow. "My name is **Demetrius, **the **Elemental God of Lightning. **As he said this cloud seems to form on the roofless building and thunder was heard roaring in the sky causing Naruto to yelp in fear. Quickly waving his hand the clouds began to disperse leaving a beautiful cloudless night sky. "Sorry about that, but I am over dramatic sometime."

Naruto just stare dumbfounded, disbelieved was cleared on his face, fear was also there of the possibility that **Demetrius** was indeed a god. "Uh, uh Lord **Demetrius** may I ask why I'm here," muttered the shock blonde as he gesture to the room.

Giving Naruto a playful smile **Demetrius** said, "Oh don't worry, I'm not like the other Gods so you don't have to be formal with me." This caused Naruto to relaxed a bit, but it was short-lived since **Demetrius's **playful expression turned serious. "And before I answer your question I would like to know why were you outside when the storm occur," asked the god of lightning.

Gulping at seeing the serious face of a god Naruto muttered, "I didn't know there was a storm." It was a rather stupid replied in **Demetrius** opinion, but hey, the kid couldn't be older than 5.

"Be as it may, why weren't you partying I assume it was your birthday," stated Demetrius with his arm crossed.

Naruto flinched before answering. "It was my birthday but I don't feel like partying," mumbled the blonde ninja wannabe. Seeing the sad look on the young blonde face and the fact that he seem to be close to crying **Demetrius** used his Lightning Magic to see the electrical pulses inside Naruto's brain, enabling him to see his memory. What he saw sure made him pity Naruto and become enraged at Naruto's parent. No parent should be ignoring their child under any circumstances and not one as young as Naruto. Quickly shaking his head **Demetrius** went to sit down next to Naruto on the bed, causing the young blonde's body to stiffened, and wrapped one of his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"I see, now to answer your questioned, I was riding on my chariot when I saw you in the middle of a thunderstorm alone, with a high fever, so I did the logical thing and bought you to my realm to fix you," stated **Demetrius** like he was telling the weather. The next thing he knew Naruto was wrapping him in a tight embraced repeating "Thank You" with tears streaming down from his eyes. "No problem young one, now would you mind telling me why you were there alone." Even though he already know, **Demetrius** wanted Naruto's trust, so whats a better way to gain someone trust than make them relieve painful memories, right? Right after he said those words Naruto started to tear up again. Wrong. Hey it wasn't his fault, how can you expect a God that lives most of his immortal life in solitude surpass to know human emotions. "Don't worry young one, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Naruto just shook his little head before replying, "No its just that my parent ignore me again, this happen every day, they would alway train with Menma and Natsumi but when I ask they would just ignore me or come out with an excuse." By now teas were streaming from his eyes. Seeing this the Lightning God wrapped one arm around the young blonde, giving him a manly hug. "I want to...to get stronger so my family won't ignore me anymore," whispered Naruto with determination in his eyes.

It has been such a long time since Demetrius seen such determination in someone so young. Not since... Aurelius. Quickly shacking the thought of his first and most powerful student out of his head, Demetrius smile, finally making up his mind, now all he need was for Naruto to accept the proposition, at Naruto causing said boy to become confused. "Well Naruto-boy would you do me the honor of helping you reach your goal?" asked Demetrius with a gentle but serious face.

"You would actually teach me something?" asked an astonished five year old.

"Of course I would, it would've been a waste to see such great potential being wasted," stated the Lightning God. "So do you accept."

"I accept master."

That was the day a legend was born. The day that started a path of young Naruto life. Whether he chose to protect the world from all evil entities or destroy it because of the neglection and resentment he had to endured. It will be decided from here on out.


	3. The Truths Unveiled

**Author's Notes**

**This chapter will clear things up if you have any doubt about what kind of spell Naruto will use. If you don't know yet, this is a Naruto fanfic with element from Fairy Tail. If you don't know what that is, its an anime, which is super awesome by the way. I highly recommended to people who love Naruto.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own any character in this story since it is a fanfic.**

**Now, I know people are proably wondering who will be in the harem, I wont be telling you who are in the harem since it was ****suppose to be a surprise.**

**Also I need a Beta Reader, whatever that is, so if you tell me I'll be very appreciated.**

**Now without further ado, the third chapter of The Lightning Angel of Heaven.**

* * *

**(Unknown Place)**

Would you have believed someone if they tell you that above them was a giant mansion build for God and his son, would you have believed him. Obviously not and the same could be said for the villager of the Hidden Leaf. If you asked them that question, they would either look at you weirdly or replied that God doesn't exist in this world. Well those people would be incorrect.

High above the ground of Konoha was a huge mansion made completely out of marble. That wasn't the most shocking part in fact, the most shocking part was that the mansion was on top of clouds. Yes cloud, the gas in the air that has no, real shape and can be easily break through, and yet was able to lift a massive mansion build for 3,000 people.

The mansion was rather simple with three story. The first story consisted of a pool in the front and a training ground in the back. Surrounding the resident was a beautiful garden made out of the rarest and most beautiful flowers and plant in not only this world but several other dimension. The second floor consisted of several bedroom that was the size of a small house, with bathroom in them, and a large kitchen fill to the brim with appliances but no ingredient or food whatsoever. The reason for it was simple, the room was heavily enchanted by the strongest magic ever made, so that whatever the user desire will automatically be summon. In the middle of the second floor was a ballroom the size of a of a temple. The third floor was fill with bedroom and guess room but hardly ever been use.

Even though the place could easily house a few thousands of people it was occupied by only two people, and they were currently in the training area.

* * *

(**Training Zone**)

A male figure standing at 5'3 was hunch over, panting heavily, his blonde hair was a mess and sweat pouring down on his face. You can tell by the state of his clothe, which was a simple long sleeve black shirt with golden armor on his shoulder, he was also wearing a loose black pant, with gold trim at the edge. He look like he just walk through a tornado and crashed into mud because everywhere you look their were scratches and dirt mark. His shoulder armor was blacken and was missing several pieces. This person was none other than Naruto Namikaze, the firstborn of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze, and lets not forget apprentice of the God of Lightning, **Demetrius.** Right now he was glaring at the person across from him.

That person, compare to Naruto look perfectly fine. This figure was currently wearing a dark blue overcoat with a black button up shirt. He was also wearing a pair of black dress pant, none of which has any damage. This person was **Demetrius**, the God of Lightning and master of Naruto Namikaze. Seeing the glare from his apprentice cause him to smile, his apprentice has change so much after 5 years of learning from him. No longer was Naruto a weak and frail little kid that cry everyday. No now he was a powerful warrior that could defeat most Genin and maybe some low ranking Chunin.

"**Lightning God: 120mm Black Lightning Cannon,**" cried Naruto as he held out his hand together. A beam of highly concentrated black lightning with black outline shot out of his hand and headed toward Demetrius. Said god just smirk before raising one of his hand. A yellow light-like matter gather on his hand before forming an oval shield, made entirely of light, enough to protect him from the beam. The lightning magic crashed into the shield, causing lighting to scatter everywhere, but the shield did not waver, not even the slightest. After a while Naruto started to lose control of the spell and the lightning held in his hand exploded in his face, sending him backward, and crashing into a nearby tree.

Seeing the affect of the spell his student cause Demetrius to laugh uncontrollably. "HAHAHAHAHHA, you sti...ll ne.. HAHAAHAHAHAH more practice," bellowed the Lightning God as he was holding onto his stomach, it was just too funny. Then suddenly he was hit by a powerful beam of light, sending him crashing to the ground, comically. Looking at what did this to him, ignoring the stinging pain he has on his right shoulder, he saw his student barely standing on his two feet smirking at the state his master was in now. Getting an idea of what happen, Demetrius turn to where "Naruto" was just at and was not surprise to see another Naruto, although this one was constantly flashing rainbow color, throughout his body, walking toward the one that just hit him.

Getting up, while dusting dirt off his dress, Demetrius smile at Naruto. "I'm impress, you manage to trick me with a **Thought Projection** this long, you are getting better each day my boy," implied Demetrius with a smile.

Naruto smile back as the two of them fuse together. "Well I got a great teacher so thank you father," said Naruto as he went toward Demetrius, his adopted father. Hearing Naruto cause Demetrius to smile before wrapping one arm around his son's shoulder and drag them to the living room.

"Now then, that enough practice, lets go grab a bite to eat!" exclaimed Demetrius quite loudly.

Naruto just smile nervously at his father antic. Demetrius was a very fun and caring guy that rarely get serious, unless the situation call for it, but he does have a tendency to be very excited about food. Sometime he would wonder why his father enjoy food so much, since he has told the young blond before that since Demetrius was an immortal he doesn't need nutrients to be alive. Quickly shaking his thought out of a rather weird characteristic of his father Naruto remember what happen for the past five year.

Ever since his fifth birthday Naruto has been training with Demetrius. He would stay with Demetrius in his mansion almost everyday, but still has to return home not long after, not that his family ever notice. Speaking of his biological family, his parent were still ignoring him but they seem to be paying more attention to him since last month. Heck his father and mother even offer to train him alongside his sibling, but after a glare and crude remark Naruto storm out of the room, never noticing his mother face tearing up. His sister seem to be a bit clingy ever since they started their first year at the Academy, Naruto having absolutely no idea why. She use to run away from him and now she can't help but held him close to her every time they see each other. Like his adopted father alway said, "You can never understand female, especially the redhead." How he knew that, Naruto didn't want to know. Finally the last member of the Namikaze family. Menma. Menma still treated him the same way he did when they were five, except now he was even more vicious, insulting him when their parent was in the room. However unlike before where he'll run away crying, Naruto just ignore him and continued to do whatever it was that he was doing.

Without even realizing it Naruto and Demetrius arrived at the bar. Quickly taking a seat Naruto held out his hand and almost instantaneously a wine glass fill with CHARDONNAY arrived in his grasp. Taking a sip Naruto released a huge sigh, already feeling the affect of his **Heavenly Body Magic** healing him.

"You know, Naruto, you need to work on the **Lightning God Slayer Magic**," commented Demetrius as he was drinking wine from the bottle itself. Seeing a glare directed at him he quickly added, "I mean you are pretty good at it, but compare to your **Heavenly Body Magic** or your **Elemental Magic**, well its like comparing a mouse to a rhinoceros in term of physical strength."

Averted his eye and taking another sipped of his wine, Naruto sighed again. It was true comparing to his **Heavenly Body Magic** or his **Elemental Magic, **the Lightning God Slayer Magic was very weak and thats what upsetting him the most. According to his father there are another world from a different dimension where instead of people using Chakra-Base Technique, they use another sort of energy that was much more potent. Magic.

At first he was very skeptical of magic existence, but after Demetrius pointed out that he was a God, Naruto quickly relent. He also learn that in order to become a Mage, practitioner of the magical arts, one must be able to absorb an energy from the air call Ethernano. Naruto was disappointed when his father stated that Ethernano can only be found in Earthland and formally Edolas, but it was quickly disintegrated when he also mention that Naruto can use magic by absorbing Nature Chakra. That was what they had work on for the first two year. Just meditating until he was able to absorb Nature Chakra, which took him about a month. Surprisingly sucking energy from thin-air was not the hard part. The hard part was turning Nature Energy into Ethernano then transferring it to his "Arkane", which is an artificial Ethernano storage, created by Demetrius, that was place in between his lungs and under his heart. To learn how do that like it was second nature, took a year and a half. Nearly two year worth of meditation but finally Naruto was able to collect Nature Chakra and convert it to Ethernano before storing it in his Arkane unconsciously. After that Demetrius started to teach him a magical arts that only those studying under him was able to learn,** The Lightning God Slayer Magic**.

It was very difficult for Naruto to learn this type of magic but after 3 long years worth of training he was able to summon lightning of the god at will. But still compare to the other skill Demetrius taught him it was nothing. His strongest magic right now was the **Heavenly Body Magic,** which utilized light and constellation to power his attack. Naruto was also able to learn how to control the five natural element. Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, and regular Lightning. His **Elemental Magic** was not nearly as strong as his Heavenly Body Magic but it was still stronger than his **Lightning God Slayer Magic** and that was why he was so disappointed in himself.

The **Lightning God Slayer Magic** was the ultimate proof that Demetrius love and care for him, because like its name suggest the **Lightning God Slayer Magic** was design to slay immortal being, especially Lightning immortal, in another word, his father. That mean that Demetrius not only pass on his legacy to Naruto, but he trust him enough to give Naruto the power to kill him. Naruto was determine to master the **Lightning God Slayer** **Magic** to make his father proud of him, not knowing that Demetrius was already proud of him.

Quickly gulping down the rest of the wine, Naruto sighed, "I know father, but whenever I tried to control it, the lightning just goes out of control." Naruto's fist quickly harden making his knuckle white from the lack of oxygen, something that Demetrius notice immediately. "I'm such a disgrace, having been taught by the Lightning God himself and yet after 5 year of hard work, I'm barely able to summon a small amount and control it for less than a minute," whispered Naruto softly. Right after he finish his tirade a fist immediately slam against his cheek sending him to the wall. Quickly getting up Naruto saw that it was Demetrius who punched him.

Demetrius walked toward Naruto and hold him up by the collar, looking at him right in the eye. Sea green and electric blue flash at one another. "Don't you dare call your self a disgrace," barked Demetrius with an angry expression that sent shiver down Naruto spine. His eye quickly soften. "Naruto, my boy, you have achieve so much in such a small amount of time," whispered the God as he turn around, getting a faraway look in his eyes, making Naruto fall. "You fully grasp the concept of the **Heavenly Body Magic** at age 7, something that no one has ever done. Your progress on the Elemental Magic is excellence, heck not many ninja in this village can control fire as good as you can." He suddenly turn toward Naruto with a serious expression on his face, something that Naruto was not use to seeing. "And don't worry about the Lightning God Slayer Magic, my boy, it is something that can only be learn from experience." With that said Demetrius sparkled before disappearing, leaving Naruto alone in the room.

Releasing a sigh from his mouth Naruto's body started to be surrounded by light before he too disappear.

* * *

**(3 Years Later)**

Staring at the Hidden Leaf Village, from atop the balcony of his room, in the mansion floating on the sky, with no visible expression on his face. His golden blonde hair, with glacier blue tips has grown and was now neck-length, billowed across his face as the fierce wind blew by. Picking through his pocket Naruto finally pull out what it look to be a key of some sort. The key were golden with a circular handle and pointed tip. Surrounding either side of the key are navy blue, snake-like scales connecting from the handle to the tip. His emotionless, sea green eyes intensified at the sight of the key as he remember what happen in the last three year.

After the day Naruto had that argument with his adoptive father he went home. The Namikaze resident was the same as always. Menma ignored him and uesuelly try to insult him whenever he can. Natsumi hanging onto his arm all the way, trying to find out where he've been all day. His biological father, Minato Namikaze was in his office doing boring paperwork, while his mother was doing some mission to past time.

The next day he teleported back to the mansion in the sky and was surprise to find that Demetrius was no where to be found. All he found was a note with three word on it and the key he was currently holding. It was a simple message but it did leave Naruto in tears for a couple of week.

_"Farewell, my son"_

After that day Naruto spent a whole month looking for his adoptive father, and unfortunately he didn't even find a single clue. It wasn't surprising really since he can't ask anyone for help. I mean what would you say. _"Hey have you seen my adoptive father, I haven't seen him for a month. He has pale, blonde hair and like to wear a suit everywhere he goes. Oh did I mention that he's God."_ Yeah, I don't think so. Before he could continued to brood an angelic voice called out to him.

"Don't go all emo on me again, Naruto-kun."

After hearing that voice Naruto couldn't help but smile. He turn around and saw, leaning on the door that lead to his master bedroom, someone who could be considered an angel. Said girl was about 1 inch shorter than Naruto and about 3 month younger with long, wavy and flowing blonde hair, gathered on the back of her head and tied in a ponytail that reaches down to her middle back, with two short bangs framing her face, and a decorative flower with large petals adorning the right part of her head, above her right ear. Her face is soft in shape, and she has large light blue eyes with long eyelashes and full lips. Even though she's only 13 year old, her figure was was that of an 18 year old and with a C-Cup breast, she'll be a real head-turner soon.

Naruto walked toward her before kissing the teen on the cheek, before hugging her. "My apologies Jenny, I'm just thinking about my father again," whispered Naruto to the girl apparently named Jenny. Hearing what her boyfriend said caused Jenny's eye to widen before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, I'm sure he'll shows up when he's ready," Jenny said softly, still in the arm of her boyfriend's.

"Thank you Jenny," replied Naruto as he started to nibbled on her ear, causing Jenny to moan. He then looked Jenny right in the eyes, causing her to shivered, because there were nothing but love and lust in his eyes right now. "You have no idea how much I appreciated it." With that said, Naruto started to plant small kisses down her neck, to her collar bone. Jennifer, Jenny real name, can't stand it anymore, her legs gave up, limbs, followed by a loud moan. She was tempted, really tempted to just let her love ravished her in the night sky but tomorrow was an important day.

"Naroooooooooto," moaned Jennifer as she tried to stay focus. "To-to-tomorow is th-the team assignment day, we-we can't be la-ate," Jenny managed to cried out before she moaned again, this time even purring as Naruto's hand was now massaging her back. Lightning magic dance around his palms causing Jenny to moaned every time he touched her. Before she gave in to the pleasure it suddenly stop, causing her to whimpered.

Naruto just smirk, seeing his girlfriend like this really turn him on. He wanted nothing more than to make her his but unfortunately, they needed rest for tomorrow. "Fine lets go to bed Jenny." Finishing that Naruto carried Jennifer bridal-style, causing her to blush even more, to their room. Inside their room Naruto put Jenny on their bed before getting on it too. Putting his arm around the beautiful blonde waste. Jenny put her head on her favorite pillow, Naruto's muscular chest and drifted off to Hypnos's realm. Starring at the beautiful angel sleeping on his chest, Naruto couldn't help but remember how they met.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_Down in the street of Konoha you'll find an eleven year old about 5'4 in height, with a build that make all 16 year male old envious. His blue cloak, covering his entire body, with a hood covering his face, was billowing in the wind as said man continued to strolled around __with no idea where to go. This person was Naruto Namikaze, son of the Fourth Hokage, and right now he was thinking of the person who raised him since he was 5. The person who give him love, and the person he considered to be his father. The Lightning, Demetrius._

_"Why, why did you leave me father, am I to weak to be your apprentice," thought Naruto as his hand started to clenched and his eyes morphed from sea green to electric blue. "Did you leave me to find another student! One that would no dishonor you!" cried Naruto in his head nut before his thought could get any darker a loud scream was heard. Reacting on pure instinct Naruto rushed toward where he heard the sound._

_Rushing past the civilian, causing some to scowl at him, heck some openly glared at him. Seeing that while he past them cause Naruto to sigh. Nothing has change, the villager still ignored him, some even glared at him for no reason. Now if he was Menma or Natsumi they would greeted him cheerfully and praised him for nothing. He has even seen Menma taking some fruit and the storeowner just told him to "Come again." It made him sick how the civilian would just worship someone because their leader told them so._

_Speaking about leader, his parent has been annoying lately. They wanted to train them alongside Menma and Natsumi. Natsumi was of course overjoy at the idea of training with her "beloved brother" while Menma just sneered, stating that weak people like him shouldn't even be a ninja. He was correct though, Naruto wasn't a normal ninja. He was a mage. The only ninja technique he knew were the 3 Academy Basic. The **Clone Technique**, the__**Substitution Technique**, and the **Transformation Technique**. _

_To be frank, the **Clone Technique** and the **Transformation Technique** has no use for him. He could use magic to transform, and it wouldn't just be illusion transformation, no by using his magic it would be real transformation. He could also use** Thought Projection**, which is even more useful than the **Clone Technique**, or the **Shadow Clone Technique **__instead**. **Thought Projection is even more useful because the "clone" that was created by the technique was in fact not a clone. It was actually him, with half strength. The benefit of a **Thought Projection** is that it can become intangible when attacked and can become tangible when it attack. Whatever the clone sees, he will see also, like double vision._

_Not haven't releasing it, Naruto has come to the crime __scene, where he heard the scream was coming from, which was an empty alley. There he saw two middle age man, both quite hefty, with a knife on hand and what seem to be blood soaking the tip of the knife. What he saw next cause his blood to boil, a slim, rather attractive blonde was on the wall, with fear in her eyes, and several scratched mark on her arms and leg. Half her dress was torn, exposing her stomach._

_"Anyone please help me!" screamed the injured girl, she hadn't seen Naruto just yet. The guy on the right just punched her in the jaws, blood profusely rushed out of her mouth._

_"Now now, a doll like you shouldn't scream," said the one that just punched her._

_"Right, now you either come with us peacefully or we'll have to take drastic measure, it's your choice," stated the one on the left. He had one a maniacal grin, seemingly wishing that the girl would pick the latter. Said girl just whimpered, before her eyes landed on Naruto who was seething right now._

_"Yes, but lets have some fun before we take her back to Gato," stated the first one as he reached to take off the strap of the girl dress,_

_That was the last straws, Naruto quickly activated **Meteor**, causing a heavenly yellow glowed to envelope him, before rushing toward the first one. His fist lodge into the man on the right jaws, causing him to fly back, before he did a 360 degree front-flip and delivered a brown crackling ax-kick on the other guys head, knocking him out cold. Naruto quickly went to the girl who seems afraid of him at first. "Don't worry miss, I'm not going to hurt you," whispered Naruto so the girl can hear. He then outstretch his hand. Said girl seem to believe him because she reached for it and soon was on her feet. "Are you okay miss..." said Naruto hoping she would answer._

_"Jennifer, Jennifer Realite," whispered the girl, eyes shown with tears._

_Naruto just smile at her, causing her to blush, his hood was not on, so she has a great view of his face. "Well my name is Naruto, Naruto Namikaze, pleasant to meat you."_

_Before anymore can be said the first man got up and glared at Naruto. "Your going to regret this kid, just hand over the girl and I won't hurt you much," the man all but snarled._

_"If you want her, you better get through me," stated Naruto voiced laced with authority. His Meteor was deactivated but a faint yellow glow can still be seen, surrounding him. The man right now was in fear, this was not like **Killing Intent**, which is a technique where a user use Chakra to radiate blood lust, causing anyone who was hit with it to be scared and afraid. No this aura made him feel like an ant, like the person in front of him was God. Someone that can easily crushed him, if he so wish. The thug feel like he wasn't worthy of being at Naruto's presence, like he should kneel down and bow to him. _

_Naruto, seeing that the man was struggling, couldn't help but smirk. This was a technique his father taught to him, after he formally adopted him. Its a technique all God and Demi-God knew, **Presence of the Immortal** was what it was called. Like its name suggested the technique made anyone on the receiving end of it feel like they were in a presence of a God. Enemy of his would feel __unworthy and would give up if the technique was strong enough, and anyone he cared about will feel warmth, and unimagined pleasure, maybe that why Jennifer was hugging him so tightly right now. It seems that it give more than pleasure to a female, which would explain why Demetrius alway said that use it on a female and your greatest wish will come true. Right after he finish speaking, Demetrius would alway break into a fit of giggled._

_"**Begone, at once**," stated Naruto, voiced full of authority. The thug pick up his friend then quickly rushed out of the area. Naruto sigh as he could feel several presence coming toward them, most likely Anbu since his magic was real ease quite a lot._

_"Jennifer, a squad of Anbu are coming to our location, fast. You have to option, come with me or stay with the Anbu," stated Naruto, unknowingly wishing she'll come with him. _

_"I'll go with you," stated Jennifer, not even thinking about the second option, she just wanted to go with her rescuer._

_"Alright hold on tight," after he said that Jennifer quickly embraced him, tightly he might add. They were cover in bright light before disappearing into thin air._

* * *

**(Flashback End)**

Naruto could still remember what happen next.

It turn out that Jennifer was an orphan, who has an unnatural high amount of Chakra. After using some instrument in the mansion, Naruto came with a discovery that somehow she was able to absorb Chakra from thin-air and converted to Ethernano, whats more surprising is that she has a natural Ethernano storage inside her body. That left Naruto with only one conclusion. She was not from the Elemental Nation.

After consulting to Jennifer about it, she confirm that she use to live on a small village, in a kingdom called Fior but a wormhole of some sort transported her here. She has been living in Konoha Orphanage since she was five. Naruto told her that she could stay here and that he could teach her how to properly control Ethernano, which she happily accepted.

That event occur two year ago and Naruto couldn't help but give a warm smile, something he rarely did, even with his adoptive father, as he gazed on the beautiful angel currently sleeping on his chest. Withought breaking their embrace, Naruto enter the realm of Morpheus.

* * *

**(Next Day, Hidden Leaf's Academy)**

Sitting in front of the class Naruto couldn't help but groan in annoyance. The only thing that kept him from storming out of the retches place was the teaching of his adoptive father, Demetrius, and the stern glared of his apprentice/girlfriend/lover, Jenny "Jennifer" Realite. Now you may be wondering what could get the strongest 13 year old in the village annoy, well it was simple.

The Ninja Academy of Konoha.

Or what he called his personal hell.

Everyone in the Hidden Leaf who wished to be a ninja must enter the academy at age 8, and past the final exam at age 13. During the Third Hokage reign, children enter the academy at age 10 to 13 but ever since the Fourth Hokage took office, the standard of the academy risen. No longer were they learning useless history, but are now on combat and how to control Chakra, something that bored Naruto to no end. I mean he'd been controlling Ethernano since he was 7 and it was far stronger and more potent than Chakra.

Giving another sigh Naruto wonder if he could ditch then come back when the professor, or as everyone called him Iruka-sensai, finally come back from his break. Another stern glare from Jennifer quickly made him quickly get rid of the idea. Naruto just sighed, again, his girlfriend was quite viscous sometime. The last time he ditched school, she wouldn't let him sleep with her for a whole month.

Quickly shaking the thought out of his head Naruto couldn't help but shivered at the experienced. A whole month without his beautiful girlfriend by his side at night was a truly horrifying thought.

Having nothing else to do Naruto scan his classmate that he considered acceptable in term of skill.

The top one on the chart was of course him with his apprentice, Jennifer, a close second. Not only is she skilled in the Ninja Arts, example such as speed and agility, she was able to grasp the concept of magic, in a shorter time-frame than him. Naruto of course, seeing as she was his apprentice, taught her his strongest type of magic, **The Heavenly Body Magic**. He deem her acceptable at it, since she was able to use basic move like **Meteor** and **Grand Chariot**, but she couldn't use advance one like **Altairis** and **Sema**. The **Heavenly Body Magic** was not her strong suit, as she, like Naruto, learned a whole new style of magic by herself from the library that contain any magic ever discovered. It was called **Arc of Light**. Unlike the Heavenly Body Magic that utilize cosmic power, the Arc of Light enable the user to gain complete control of the element light. Naruto has the pleasure of seeing Jennifer create a pure white wing in a spar against him. That was one of the reason he called her angel, with her angelic face and creamy skin, plus the pale, almost silvery, blonde hair she was indeed angel-like.

The third on the list was his brother and sister, Menma and Natsumi respectively. Naruto knew that Menma and Natsumi are stronger than everyone in the class exempt him and Jennifer, since they were train by their parent, two S-Rank ninja.

The rest that interest him were Sayuri and Sasuke Uchiha. Twins of the Clans Head, Fugaku Uchiha and brother to Itachi Uchiha, another S-Rank Ninja. Naruto can sense their Chakra and was pleasantly surprise that their Chakra match up to that of a Chunin.

The rest that was even worth mentioning are the heirs to different clan in the Hidden Leaf Village.

Heir to the clan that specialize in using insect as a weapon, Shino Aburame.

Heirest to the clan with the all-seeing eye, specialize in Body Technique, Hinata Hyuga.

Heir to the clan specializing in battle using dog, Kiba Inuzuka.

Heir to the clan that are able to control and manipulate shadow, Shikamaru Nara.

Heir to the clan full of fat people and specialized in enlarging body part, Choji Akimichi.

Heirest to the clan with a ability to enter and control someone mind, Ino Yamanaka.

Last but not least, Yakumo Kurama, heiress of the Kurama clan who are so gifted with the ability to bring Illusionary Arts to life.

Those who were not from a clan but still caught his attention were Sai and Sakura Haruno. Sai caught his attention because he knew that Sai was once part of The Foundation, an organization created by Danzo to handle the dark matter of Konoha. That was suppose to be the case but it turn out that The Foundation Operative were Danzo own personal army. They were train since they were young to have no emotion and protect Konoha at any cast. Alas Danzo and his operative were destroy when his biological father, the Fourth Hokage, sent an elite team to illuminate them. Sai was the only survivor of the massacre.

Now Sakura caught his attention because of her Chakra control. It was almost as good at his control over Ethernano and that was something to be praise by. To bad her fan-girlish attitude for Sasuke Uchiha cause her to be too unbearable.

Before he could continued his train of thought, Iruka walked in, making the class quiet instantly. The last time someone interrupt him, they had to clean the whole academy's bathroom, with a toothbrush!

"Okay class, first thing in order, I would like to congratulate you on becoming ninja. I know you all work hard to get here, but I'm sad to say it will only get harder, but I have no doubt in my mind that all of yo..." Naruto was too annoyed to continued listening so he thought of something else. Suddenly an image of Jennifer in her swimsuit enter his mind. A triangular black two-piece with purple stripe running along the edge that clearly too small for her breast. She was on her knee bowing to him with pale blue eyes winking seductively at him. Before he could continue his wonderful revery something nudge his stomach. Hard. Turning around Naruto saw Jennifer glaring at him, with a knowing look in her eyes, but before she could berate Naruto Iruka voices was heard.

"Team 11, Naruto Namikaze, Jennifer Realite, and Sasuke Uchiha, your team captain will be Mikoto Uchiha."

A cried of "Huh" "What" and "Who!" could be heard from the three teen respectively.

After a couple of minute hearing Sasuke fangirl moan about how they wouldn't get to be in Sasuke team later the door open revealing Mikoto Uchiha, wearing a tight, black, long-sleeve shirt, that did nothing to hide her D-Cup breast, with the Uchiha insignia on her right shoulder. Wearing a pair of tight, black jean, that hug her shapely leg Naruto had to give a mental whistled. Her look just screamed MILF.

"Naruto Namikaze, Jennifer Realite, and Sasuke Uchiha please go to Training Ground 69," that was all she said before vanishing in a plume of black smoke, causing some student that was near to cough. _"Damn a hot sensai wanting to meet her student on Training Ground 69, how can this day gets any better,"_ thought Naruto but then his face turn serious, with emotionless eye, the way he is in public. Naruto eye Jennifer and nodded to her. Second later Jennifer's body was engulfed by white light, causing gasp to be heard everywhere, some attempt to covered their eyes. Second later the light shoot upward destroying the roof in the process. Ignoring the cried of surprised, Naruto seemingly vanish and appear behind Sasuke.

"Wouldn't want to keep the lady waiting, would we," stated Naruto emotionlessly as he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The same process repeated and another whole was created. Ten seconds later, not a sound was made as everyone stare in shock where the three were. Iruka was shock too but he knew he had to report this to the Hokage. Menma was seizing in his chair at the thought of his older brother having so much power, while Natsumi was staring where Naruto was longingly. There were questions everywhere, but Naruto didn't care.

Today was the day everyone must be inform of him.

Of the Champion of Heaven.

The Elemental Nation won't know what hit them.


	4. Test Time with Mikoto Uchiha

** Author's Notes**

**Whassup, this is Lord of Awesomeness bringing you the fourth chapter in the** **The Lightning Angel of Heaven****series. Hope you guys and gals enjoy it and don't forget to review. On a complete random note, pressing the favorite button is only a second away, just saying.**

**Now concerning Naruto's harem, I'm pretty sure you know who one of them is. Jennifer Realite, an OC in this fic, but if you watch Fairy Tail she is known as Jenny Realite. Now the second person in the harem is also an OC.**

**I'll give you a hint of what her status is, lets just say that her ranking are higher than a Kage.**

* * *

**(Hidden Leaf Village)**

With a sigh Mikoto Uchiha walked toward the Ninja Academy. Now you may be asking yourself this, "Why would she be heading to the academy?". The answer was very simple, she is heading their since she would be training a team from now on. Team 11.

Mikoto didn't know if its the right choice or not. She just decided to train a team since it was getting very boring in the house. With her husband, Fugaku Uchiha, the commander of the Hidden Leaf Polices Force, out of the house often to work and his eldest child, Itachi Uchiha, doing God knows what as an Anbu, she was very lonely. The only time she ever has company was during breakfast and dinner or when her best friend since they were little, Kushina Uzumaki, come over to cry about how her eldest son was ignoring her.

Thinking of that caused her to grimace.

According to Kushina, she and Minato, Naruto's father, has been neglecting their eldest so they could have more time to train Menma and Natsumi to control the Nine Tail's power. Kushina had said that she was trying to make amend, along with Minato, but whenever they were going to discus it he would excused himself stating that he was going to visit Jennifer. Whenever they offer to train him, he alway states that he was use to training on his own. Something that cause her best friend to burst into tear whenever it was mention.

That was actually her main reason in becoming a sensai. She would try to get Naruto closer to his family while getting paid to train her son. It was a win-win in Mikoto's book.

Withought even knowing it she has arrived at the door that lead to the graduating class. Drawing in a deep breath Mikoto pushed the handle, keeping her face emotionless, and strolled in, causing everyone to quiet down.

"Naruto Namikaze, Jennifer Realite, and Sasuke Uchiha please go to Training Ground 69," after saying that her face flushed scarlet red, but before anyone can see it she has use the Body Flicker Technique to teleport to the designated area.

Training Ground 69 was actually one of the newer field created during the Fourth Hokage reign. It was design to practice powerful technique and endurance since the right side of the field was a thick forest while the other was dunes of sands. Before she can continued on her thought a bright column of light appear from the sky sand crashed into the field. When the light went down she could make out an outline of Jennifer with her arm cross against her ample breast, making them, if possible, seems bigger. She couldn't comment since the same thing happen again, revealing Naruto and Sasuke, the latter was on his ass, moaning from pain.

"What the heck Namikaze, don't do that," exclaimed Sasuke, before noticing his surrounding. "Uh, where are we, forget that, how did we get here!"

"It seems that young Naruto here, along with his girlfriend has some trick up their sleeves," stated Mikoto with a smile. The two blonde just grunt in response while Sasuke went wide eye.

"Mother, what are you doing here," bellowed Sasuke, with his eye widen and mouth agape.

Mikoto glared at Sasuke, causing him to visibly flinch before adding, "Don't interrupt me when I'm about to start my speech Sasuke-chan, and its Mikoto-senai to you when we're on duty." Sasuke just give a week nod. "I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND," bellowed out Mikoto, receiving a loud "Yes Mam" from Sasuke, shoo was trembling by this point. Naruto and Jennifer just sweatdrope at the two's behavior. So unprofessional.

Returning her gaze to her two other student, Mikoto gave a warm smile. "Now where were I, oh yes, congratulation on making this far but as much as I hate to be a barer of bad news but we are going to have a final test before you can all become official Genins," stated Mikoto, her face becoming serious. Hearing that cause Jennifer and Sasuke to gasped since they were never informed of the final test. Naruto kind of expecting this, mostly because the test from the academy was far to easy in his opinion. "Now before we get to all that serious matter, lets introduce ourself." She gesture to the benches on the side of the field. When all of them finally seated, she stated, "Now tell me your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future." Receiving a raised eyebrow from all three of her soon-to-be student Mikoto released another. "Fine I'll start first then, my likes are my family, Kushina-chan, green teas, wines." She said the last one with a wink, making them all sweat drop. "My dislike are traitors, illegal ninjas, criminals, and all that bad stuff. Now my dreams of the future are... well I haven't really think of it," stated Mikoto with a chuckle, making her student sweat drop again. "Now you, Jennifer dear, are next."

Jennifer for her part just smile. "Well my name is Jennifer Realites, humm, lets see the thing I dislike are criminal and rapist." Her face turn into anger for a couple of second at the thought of what happen to her in her younger years. Naruto seeing this went and held her hands causing her to smile her beautiful smile. "I like many thing, including training, learning new technique and gardening. I love Naruto-kun and as for my dream for the future, it would have to be, getting acknowledge by the Elemental Nation for my strength." She finished with fire of determination in her eyes.

Mikoto was happy hearing that. It would seem she was one of the lucky few that got a female ninja who wasn't a fangirl. The thing that bothered her was the way her expression turned from happiness and content to hatred in a blink of an eye. That kind of expression only appear on someones face who had face that kind of problem before. She just hope that Jennifer would be okay, but guessing from how she behaved, its obvious that someone help her with her problem. Base on the fact that Jennifer stated that she love Naruto and was holding on to said ninja hand, she can make a pretty good hypothesis on who helped her through her trouble.

Sasuke was just plain confused now. Why were Naruto and Jennifer holding hand. From the beginning toward the ending of the academy, Sasuke had never witness Naruto Namikaze, who was said to be even colder than him, make physical contact with a girl before, apart from spars of course, and now he was seeing with his own two eye, Naruto holding Jennifer's, known as the Ice Queen for her angelic good look, even Sasuke had to admit she look beautiful, and cold personally she emit, especially toward guys who were trying to flirt with her, hand, the former seems to be content. What the heck, he never realized that the two coldest kid in the academy was actually comfortable around each other. Before he can continued making ridiculous comment in his mind, his mother voiced rang through.

"Sasuke, its your turn"

Not wanting to face her wraith again Sasuke quickly said, "Yes mam, hm, my only dislikes are weak people and fangirls." He shivered at that. "I don't really have anything I like," at this Mikoto was now openly glaring at Sasuke, who manage stammered out, "uh actually my like are my mother, and brother, and sister, well my family," he mumbled, embarrass that he was making a fool out of himself, but who could blame him, even though he was one of the calmest people in his class, having his mother glaring at him was not something, someone could just brush off. "My dreams for the future is to become the master of the Sharingan and defeat my brother in combat," finished Sasuke, gaining some of his cool back by the end of the speech.

"Very nice," stated Mikoto. Inwardly she had to sigh. Her youngest son couldn't think of anything other than to beat Itachi in the future. She then turn her attention toward the eldest Namikaze. "It's your turn Mr. Rookie of the Year," stated Mikoto with a flirtatious smile, trying to get an emotion from him. It didn't work as she received a glare instead.

Naruto then stated coldly, with a sneer on his face, "As you know, my name is Naruto Namikaze, I have many dislikes, to many to count. I have very little thing that interest me. As for my dreams for the future," Sadness was evidence in his eyes right now as he stared at the sky longingly. Jennifer seeing the state he was in gave him a comforting squeezed. "My dream for the future is to find a certain someone."

Mikoto was very shock, but thanks to her training as a ninja she hid it well, she had never seems such emotion on someone so young. There were a mixture of love, grief, sadness, and many other she couldn't identify._ "Who's this person he wanted to find. It must be someone important to him,"_ thought Mikoto before she decided to leave the matter for now. "Good now thats everyone is acquainted we will start the test"

"Uh what test mo-I mean Mikoto-sensai," asked Sasuke timidly. Mikoto just gave him one of her famous sinister grin, causing chill to go through his spine.

"To put it simply you three will have to do a test, of my design. You past we become a team, you fail all of you are sent back to the academy," she stated cheerfully. Sasuke gulped rather loudly, Jennifer just gave a smile, while Naruto continued to look on emotionlessly. "Now are you ready." She received a "Yes mam," from Sasuke and Jennifer and a nod from Naruto. "Good the test is for you three to fight me, you don't have to beat me, all you need to pass this test is impress me, got it." She received three simultaneous nod. "Good I'll give you five minute to get ready, see you then." After saying that she just disappear again, in a plume of black smoke.

As soon as Jennifer couldn't feel Mikoto signature near the field, she probably went somewhere else, she lean on Naruto and whispered, "So what do you think Naruto-kun, how should we engage her?"

Naruto still emotionless as ever whispered back, after a moment of consideration, "From what Minato told me Mikoto is a ninja who just goy out of retirement, so we can expect her strength to sloppy at best, but she wasn't consider The Midnight Raven for nothing, so be careful of illusion, which I'm pretty sure she won't use against fresh out of the academy Genin. Even so you should only use the **Heavenly Body Magic** since she would most likely has to report this to the Hokage. As they say, the less your enemy knows about you, the better."

Jennifer just nod, knowing what he said to be true but what she didn't understand why he says that she should use the **Heavenly Body Magic**, what about him. "Okay but..."

She was interrupted by an annoyed Sasuke, "Hey what are you whispering about, we need a plan of action to take down mother." Before she can protest Naruto quickly stated.

"He is correct, so come here I got the perfect plan set up."

* * *

**(5 Minute Later)**

Five minutes later we find Mikoto standing on the sand biome, stray wind pick up the sand as we speak, calmly observing her adversaries. Facing Mikoto is three 13 year old old.

The first was Sasuke Uchiha, standing in the traditional Uchiha kata, **The Intercepter Fist**, that all Uchiha knows. The** Intercepter Fist** is a type of fighting style, that would work well when you has the **Sharingan**, that is use mainly to predict and intercept physical attacks.

The person that was on the far right of Sasuke is known as Jennifer Realite. She was currently in her Heaven Alliance kata, which is a type of fighting style that allows the user to quickly dodge an opponent attack, before swiftly attacking the enemy.

Standing in the middle of the two was Naruto Uzumaki and unlike his two soon-to-be teammates, he was not in a fighting style. He was currently standing with his arm cross in front of his chest, his cloak billowing in the wind , not caring that he was about to face one of the strongest female ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village.

A strong wind suddenly blow through the area causing leaves to fall from the various tree in the forest biome. As if an unspoken signal Sasuke and Jennifer launched themselves toward Mikoto who was still observing Naruto, since he haven't move an inch.

Sasuke got on in range first and threw a right hook at his new sensai. Without much effort Mikoto grabbed his wrist, twisted it, and threw him at a nearby tree. She had no time to celebrate because just then Jennifer appear in front of her with a kunai attempting to slash across her midsection. Years of experience allows Mikoto to quickly intercept the incoming kunai with her own kunai. Seeing that her attack was deflected Jennifer did a back-flip, narrowingly dodge the slashed Mikoto sent her way, charging her Ethernano, to increased her strength, while in the air.

Mikoto was about to rush in after Jennifer she sense an incoming attack. Turning around she saw a giant fireball heading her way. Thinking fast she activate her Sharingan, allowing her to see the trajectory and power of the attack. According to the Sharingan the fireball would not kill her but would greatly change the outcome of the battle if it hit her. Smiling she did a hand-seal. _"**Earth Style: Hiding Like a Mole Technique**,"_ she thought as suddenly she was absorb into the ground.

Sasuke seeing that his mom was nowhere insight activate his Sharingan and cursed silently, thanks to his Sharingan he could see his mother and right now she was about to go engaged with Jennifer. Cursing again Sasuke added Chakra to his feet to increase his speed.

Mikoto was quite surprised when she emerged from the ground attempting to take down Jennifer when her back was turn, hey she was a ninja, Sasuke came out of nowhere and intercept her kunai with his kunai. Right now they were fighting for dominance, trying to overpower each other.

Jennifer gave a startled gasped before quickly grabbing her kunai and threw it at Mikoto. Said women was able to see the incoming projectile miles away thanks to her Sharingan quickly added Chakra to her arms, to increased her strength, to overpower Sasuke causing his kunai to launched and impact a tree right next to Naruto. Missing Naruto face by a mear inch. Not wasting anytime Mikoto swing her kunai to deflected Jennifer kunai, before kicking Sasuke, sending him toward Jennifer, who caught him, but the momentary distraction was all she needed to do three lightning fast hand-seal. "**Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique**," she exclaimed with her lift hand forming a fist, directly in front of her mouth. A large fireball was then fired out of her mouth and impacted where Sasuke and Jennifer was standing, causing a huge explosion.

Turning away from the explosion Mikoto saw Naruto standing where he was since the beginning of the battle, he didn't even moved an inch, causing her to frown. _"How can one not care about there comrade. What happen to you Naruto,"_ thought Mikoto sadness was evidence in her eyes. Just when she was about to say something a loud coughing sound was heard. She turned around and couldn't help but widen her eyes in shock. Standing there were an unharmed Jennifer and Sasuke, the former having both her arm spread out and an ethereal yellow shield were surrounding them. _"Wha-what how are they still standing and what is that technique Jennifer use._"

Jennifer then suddenly drop her shield and pants quite heavily. "Are you okay Jennifer," asked Sasuke as he helped Jennifer up, placing one of her arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm okay, that shield took a lot out of me," answered Jennifer calmly but it was the opposite inside. In her mind she was angry. "_What is this, how come I can't collect any Ethernano, I'm almost out of my reserve_," she raged in her mind, before seeing Naruto who had his eyes closed. Her eyes widen in return. "_Naruto that jerk, he's preventing me from collecting Ethernano using that **Absorption Magic** of his._" she continued to raged in her mind before calming down. "_What is the purpose for this Naruto_."

"Don't worry Jennifer, I'm su..." Sasuke couldn't finish what he wanted to say because not a second later a fist impacted him on his jaw, sending him across the field and landed on the sand biome.

"The Number 1 Rules of the Shinobi: One must not waste time when facing an enemy and that was what you guys were doing," stated Mikoto with obvious disappointment in her eyes. "If I was an enemy ninja you would've been dead by now." She then pulled her leg back and was going to slam her leg against Jennifer's stomach, but before she could a hand grabbed her leg and threw her away. Reacting on pure instinct Mikoto flipped in the air and land gracefully on the ground of the forest biome. She turned to see who caught her and was surprised to see that it was Naruto, who was currently putting Jennifer down on a nearby tree.

"The Number 2 Rule of the Shinobi," stated an emotionless voice causing Mikoto to jolt back toward reality. She saw that Naruto was now exactly 15 feet away from her. "Never drop your guard when facing multiple opponent," stated Naruto emotionlessly as he stare at her emotionlessly. The action caused Mikoto to flinch. No 13 year old could have such emptiness in their eyes. Before she can think more on the subject a fist slammed into her solar plexus causing her to spit up blood. She then heard Naruto whispered into her ears, "its seems that even the teacher can make mistake." He then threw her away, slamming her into the ground then bounce off.

Miraculously she manage to land on her knew, panting hard. Her hand clutches her stomach. "_That hurt. It felt like I've been hit by Guy_," she thought. Chuckling quietly she manage to stand up with little difficulty. "So was that the plan. You were waiting for my guard to drop before attacking me?" asked Mikoto but she didn't get a reply. Chuckling quietly again she got into the **Uchiha Interceptor Fist**, flaring her fully mature Sharingan.

Naruto in return **Re-Quip** his **Lightning Emperor Staff,** a gift his father, Demetrius gave him to control his Lightning God Slayer power. The** Lightning Emperor Staff** was a staff made out of pure, raw Ethernano. Five feet in length, the handle was made from the rare, magical Arcadia Woods. At the butt of the staff is a golden, circular platform. The tip of the staff was a golden container that is use to absorb Ethernano and turn it into electricity. The weapon was one of his most beautiful and prize item in his possession. ( img/full/120528_ .jpg)

He quickly got into his stance, which was basically his right hand holding his staff horizontally while his left arm appear to be ready to chop someone. He called it **Lightning Mood**. Naruto only used his Lightning Mood when fighting a strong opponent. Usually he just use the **Heavenly Solemn** stance against weak opponent, something that Mikoto was not, if her battle with Jennifer and Sasuke was anything to hint at.

Now the **Lightning Mood** stance is a battle stance that utilize the power of his **Lightning God Slayer Magic**, while the **Heavenly Solemn** utilize the **Heavenly Body Magic**. Even though Naruto knows all kind of magic he prefer to use these two not only because they were his strongest, but it was because Demetrius taught it to him. Whenever he fight using these two type of magic he felt like he had a connection to his adoptive father, something he cherish above all else.

While Naruto was thinking Mikoto was also thinking. But unlike Naruto who was reminiscing the past she was thinking about how Naruto get such powerful weapon. She was by no mean a powerful sensor but she could still feel the power oozing off of the staff. That use made her even more confused. Where did he get it from. Shaking that thought out of her head she couldn't help but feel anticipated. She haven't felt anything like this in a long time. That was one of the reason she retired from being a ninja. Aside from the Hokages and** The Legendary Sages** no one could fight her as an equal. Only Kushina and now she had a feeling her eldest son too. She just couldn't help but smile at the thought of fighting someone worthy again.

Minutes pass and nothing happen, Naruto and Mikoto both still in their battle stance unmoving, both looking for each other weaknesses. A leaf pass by them and Mikoto saw Naruto twitch, barely seen by the Sharingan. Deciding not to waist an opportunity Mikoto dashed in with her top speed. If any normal person look she was moving in a blur but Naruto was not a normal person, he could see Mikoto perfectly fine.

Nearing Naruto, Mikoto three a left jab toward his midsection. Naruto, however, anticipated this and used his staff to block the powerful staff before coating his left fist with black electricity, the lightning of God. Mikoto, momentary stun when seeing that Naruto manage to use Elemental Technique, but not just any element, it was black lightning, only one other person alive can still use it, and that person was in The Hidden Cloud, was not able to block the lightning infused fist, which hit her jaw, propelling her into the sky.

Not waisting anytime Naruto charge Ethernano into his staff and fired a concentrated beam of blue electricity toward Mikoto. Naruto was not able to summon the Lightning of God into his staff, since he haven't fully master the Lightning God Slayer Magic, but he could still use the staff to produce high voltage of electricity.

Mikoto seeing that lighting was approaching her fast quickly spun midair, and did one hand seal. "**Fire Style: Annihilation Stream**," she exclaimed. Mikoto swallowed a huge amount of air before exhaling a stream if white, hot flame, which made contact with the lightning causing a huge explosion. Naruto was still on the ground so he was not affected, but Mikoto was not so lucky and received recoiled damages from the explosion, but even that she manage to land on her feet, panting heavily, bruise covering her body. Cuts and tears were everywhere. Heck she was missing a whole right arm of her shirt. She look at Naruto and saw that he wasn't even hurt. Not a single scratch. "_What a strong child,_" she thought. Picking herself up Mikoto pulled out a scroll, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow. She open the scroll and put her hand I'm the center. Not a second later a pure black katana with red blade appear with a puff of smoke. "I'm impress Naruto, not many people has the honor of fighting me when I'm using Raven's Blood," she said with a smirk. "Are you ready to admit defeat."

Instead of answering Naruto dashed toward her with unimaginable speed, appearing before her in a mere second, swinging his staff. Thinking quickly Mikoto used her katana to block but the force cost her to be push back a couple of feet. _"What power,_" thought Mikoto, her Sharingan focusing on the weapon. To say she was surprise would be an understatement of the year. According to her Sharingan, the staff was absorbing Chakra from thin air to power it.

Naruto not giving her anytime to think used his free hand to Re-Quip a kunai. He then perform a back-flip, shocking Mikoto, and threw the Lightning-infused weapon, aiming at Mikoto. Doing a one hand seal he exclaimed, "**Ninja Art: Kunai Shadow Clone Technique**," and just like that the one kunai turn into hundred, all infused with lightning chakra. Mikoto's eyes widen at the incoming projectile and she knew she couldn't dodge all of them, so she did a couple hand-seals, exclaiming, "**Fire Style: Infernal Wall**." She spat out great amount of fire that encased her forming a protective barrier. All the kunai that impact the barrier melted before reaching Mikoto. Just when she was about to stop the technique something slam into her causing her to crash into a tree, destroying it. Mikoto open her eyes and saw Naruto with his staff outstretched, a smirk on his face. She had no time to dodge as Naruto says his next technique.

"**Lightning God: Charged Particle Cannon**"

The next thing she saw was a flash and everything went dark.


	5. How to get a C-Rank Mission

**Hello there folks, this is Lord of Awesomeness coming to you live with an awesome new chapter for The Lightning Angel of Heaven story. **

**Now I have a problem with this story.**

**I don't know who else to put in the harem so idea will be appreciated.**

* * *

**(Training Ground 69)**

Training Ground 69 was one of the newest training area in the Hidden Leaf Village. This particular training ground was said to be so tough that many Jounin wouldn't even dare to enter. And right now it was being use by a team of Genin.

Standing in the desert biome stood the three member of Team 11. Naruto Namikaze, Jennifer Realite, and Sasuke Uchiha. Standing in front of them is their team captain and sensai, Mikoto Uchiha.

Despite the scorching climate none of the team member seems to be tired. Heck there wasn't a single drop of sweat anywhere on their body.

The four members just stood there, and without any warning Sasuke dashed toward Mikoto his two prong Sharingan flaring and fist outstretch, ready to punch. Before his fist make impact however Mikoto grabbed his wrist, about to throw him away, when a beam of light was sent her way. Thinking fast Mikoto dropped Sasuke's hand and did a back-flip to dodge the incoming attack. She was about to land when she heard a familiar sizzling sound. Turning to the sound, she saw Naruto in midair with his lightning-covered fist outstretched, ready to make impact. Seeing that their wasn't any option left Mikoto used the **Substitution Technique** to replaced herself with a nearby bolder. Naruto lightning enhanced fist made contact with the bolder causing a huge explosion.

Ignoring the explosion that was happening above him, Sasuke focus on finding his mother. After a few second of searching he saw that she was underground, coming up to attack Jennifer fast. Adding Chakra to his legs Sasuke rocketed to where Mikoto would appear.

When Mikoto came out of the ground, thanks to the **Earth Style: Hiding Like a Mole Technique**, her sword was ready to impale Jennifer when she was kick away. Thanks to years of battle she was able to flip in midair and land gracefully on the ground. Waisting no time she bought her arm together to block Jennifer left hook. What she wasn't expecting was for Jennifer to glowed yellow before disappearing from sight. The next thing she knew, she was hurling through the air again. Turning her face around she saw Jennifer where she stood seconds ago, a smirk adorn her pretty face.

Deciding that it was time to fight back Mikoto did a couple of hand-seals. "**Fire Style: Burning Migraine**," she exclaimed as she unleashed a torrent of hot, red fire at Jennifer. Before the flame can consume Jennifer, Naruto appear in front of her with his right arm outstretch. He then jerked his arm upward, causing the incoming fire to fly upward also. Naruto then did a slashing motion with his arm, the fire that Mikoto unleashed suddenly turn toward her and rushed there. Cursing quietly for using the technique in the first place, she did a one hand seal with her left hand, while her right was outstretch. "**Fire Style: Flaming Aegis**," she exclaimed as a shield made out of pure fire appear in front of her outstretch hand. The fire from **Fire Style: Burning Migraine** crashed into the barrier and was absorb. Too focus on keeping up the shield she didn't notice Naruto sneaking up in back of her, until she got stabbed in the shoulder.

Crying in agony Mikoto look at her assailant and was not at all surprised to see that it was Sasuke. A smile on her face as she exclaimed, "Practice over, Delta Formation."

Not long after those word left her mouth her three student appear in perfect line facing her.

Looking at her three apprentice she couldn't help but smile. It has been 2 week since the Genin Exam and not one day it been has she ever regret taking them as her student. She couldn't help but thought of the day they became a team, just 2 week ago.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_Groaning quietly Mikoto open her eyes. What she saw was, to put it lightly, __bizarre. _

_Sitting on a fallen tree was Sasuke throwing small fireball at the sand. Next to him were Naruto and Jennifer. What was strange was that Naruto was on his back, shirtless, his muscle fully expose, while Jennifer was on top of him, straddling his waist, hands around his neck. Those two was making out quite heavily, if the moan coming from Jennifer was any indication. She didn't want to stop them, mostly because she was still in shock but when she saw that Naruto's hand was pulling down Jennifer's shirt she exploded._

_"What are you two doing!" exclaimed Mikoto as she finally stood up pointing toward the two. Naruto was startled and quickly got up, which was a bad idea since Jennifer was going to fell off, but because Jennifer's arms were still around his neck they both fell to the floor. This time Naruto was on top of her. Both blushing heavily._

_"I told them to save it for later mother," responded an annoyed Sasuke, who was still tossing his small fireball around._

_Mikoto head whipped around so fast you could hear the snapping noise. "You, why didn't you stop them or wake me up," exclaimed Mikoto, eyes burning with feminine fury._

_Sasuke quickly got on his feet as cold sweat pour from his forehead. Base on his experience with angry mother, when she get this angry no one can calm her down. The last time that she was thus angry, he, his father, his brother had to sleep in a hotel for a week before she calm down, and she wasn't even angry at them in the first place. "Uh you see-uh-uh oh-yeah Naruto can explain that," said Sasuke lamely trying to through the blame to someone __else's. I mean it wasn't his fault that his two teammate was going to have sex in public are. I mean as long as it doesn't concern him he's fine. Also who wouldn't want a chance to see Jennifer lewd body. Even he, the boy who hate fan-girl and despise anything that concern female, had to admit that Jennifer body was heavenly and she was still growing!_

_Mikoto however was not amuse by this and glared at Sasuke some more, causing said boy to flinch, before looking at the two mage, who by now had put some clothes on. Jennifer was sitting on the log next to Sasuke with her head down, trying and failing to hide her flush face. Naruto was leaning on a tree looking straight at her with an emotionless face, however she could clearly see annoyance in his eyes. Sighing at the hormonal teen Mikoto turn to face all three of them._

_"Forgetting what happen earlier, I had to admit that not only did you impress me but you also manage to defeat me," stated Mikoto. The three teen look at her with a hopeful expression, well actually only Jennifer was looking at her like that, Sasuke was still too scared of his mother to look at her in the eyes, while Naruto just raised an intricate eyebrow. "Congratulation, you all pass." With that said Jennifer jumped up in joy and tackled Naruto down giving him __another kiss, which turned heated quickly. Sasuke just sigh happily, he was finally a ninja, and not before long he will have the power to defeat his older brother. Mikoto couldn't help but released an exasperated sigh. She now had to train her brood of a son, a cheerful and somewhat passionate girl, and an emotionless son of the Hokage. Can her job get any harder. "Now meet me here tomorrow, we'll be working on your teamwork, and maybe do some mission. Any question." Receiving none she continued, "Right then, dismissed." After she said that Sasuke walk away, while Naruto and Jennifer teleported to their home in the sky for some (cough) (cough) fun._

**_(Flashback End)_**

* * *

Mikoto shook her head to get rid of the memory with a smile on her beautiful face, it quickly became serious. "I have some news for you guys, since we completed the total of 50 D-Rank missions this pass two weak, we are now permitted to take on some C-Rank mission." As soon as she said that a smile appear on her three apprentice. Yes thats right three. After working together for 2 weeks she manage to crack the emotional barrier around Naruto. Now he would smile often when with her team, but she notice that every time they were in public Naruto's face would instantly morph into that emotionless facade he had. "Aright then meet me tomorrow in front of the Hokage's Tower." As soon as she finish her mini speech, Mikoto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and teleported them home, leaving the two mage alone.

The silence was quickly broken by Naruto. "I'll meet you back at home Jenny-chan," said Naruto warmly, as he look at his girlfriend with adoration.

Said girl just tilted her head cutely. "Why Naruto-kun we can just teleport there you know," stated Jennifer, a little annoyed that she couldn't spend more time with her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry love, but my family are getting suspicious so I have to spend dinner with them," apologized Naruto. He didn't know why but suddenly his family wanted to spend more time with him. His mother even offer to teach him, something that Naruto refused immediately.

"I understand, see you at home," with that said she gave him a peck in the cheek before teleporting toward the mansion in the sky.

Seeing that Jennifer left, he released a sigh before his face took on an emotionless facade, walking out of Training Ground 69 and toward the Namikaze Clan House. On his way to the house, Naruto had to pass the shopping district first, he noticed that everyone was smiling at him, some even greeted him with a wave of their hand. The action greatly confused the young God Slayer. What is going on in this village. When he was five through ten they ignored him completely, and only focused on his sibling, but now he noticed, since he turn 11 years old, that people started to pay attention to him again. His mother asked what he was doing everyday and his day even suggested a family vacation once when he was broody. It was like someone was messing with his life. The question is who and more importantly why.

Quickly filing the thought for another time, as Naruto notice that he was now in the front door of his house. The Namikaze's clan house was a two story Japanese style building with it's front yard decorated by beautiful, exotic Sakura Tree. The backyard of the Namikaze's compound was design for training so there were a huge field with a small lake in the middle. It was the most beautiful house in all of Konoha, but Naruto preferred the mansion he, along with Jennifer, used because it was more advance, but the mostly because Demetrius, the person he considered a father, left it for him.

Drawing a deep breath, Naruto open the door and was immediately hit by a red missile, after he closed the door, causing him to fell to the ground. Looking down Naruto couldn't help but smile at the little figure that was now holding on to him tightly. The figure have long red-hair reaching her back, small, thin arm an leg, covered by a red blouse and and black skirt. It was none other than his 5 years old little sister, Reddorōzu Namikaze, the only family member he actually care about.

"Big-brother Naruto," cried the little red-head, as she snuggled closer to him.

"Hey to you too, my little rose," said Naruto as he stood up, carrying Reddorōzu in his arm, bridal style, an action which cause the little five year old.

The little girl started to hit him in his chest with her tiny hand suddenly. "Big-brother meanie, you haven't visited me in a long time," cried Reddorōzu as tears form in her eyes.

Seeing this Naruto quickly hugged his baby sister. "I'm sorry, my rose, I promise I'll make it up to you somehow," apologized Naruto.

"Promise?" asked the little girl with wide eye.

Naruto smile at the sight, he really love his little sister. "I promise Reddo." With that said Naruto walked toward the dining room, the feeling of dread fill him to the core. When he got there he saw his biological father, Minato Namikaze, sitting at the head of the table, conversing with his godfather, Jiraiya, who was sitting to his left. On his right was Naruto's biological mother, Kushina Namikaze, scolding his brother, Menma Namikaze, said person doesn't seem to be listening since he was stuffing his face with anything close to him. Finally eating quietly by herself, his sister, Natsumi Namikaze.

Natsumi Namikaze was the first person to noticed her brother and was about to say something, but never got the courage. That was most likely because she was feeling ashamed of herself. You see when they were younger Naruto and Natsumi used to be the best of friend. They did everything together, from playing, to eating, sometime they even shower together, but like all good thing, it came to an end. Before her fifth birthday she discovered that she had something dangerous sealed within her and her brother, Menma. Something dangerous. A demon.

Not just any demon, but it was the one that nearly destroyed her home many years ago.

How'd she find that out.

Well she overheard her father and god-father, Jiraiya, discussed what to train them. At first she was excited at the idea of gaining power, most likely because she wanted to impress her beloved brother, but that feeling quickly went away when her father explained why she and Menma had to start training at such a young age.

It was because they contain demon in there tummy.

About a month after eavesdropping on her dad and godfather Natsumi started to hear voices inside her head. Every night she would had nightmare of walking in this sewer-like labyrinth and every night she would encounter a steel bar with a seal on it. Inside was a giant fox that would always temp her to use it power, saying that every time she used it, the seal would weakened until the demon was finally unleashed.

The demon also said that the first thing it would do when it escaped the seal, was to kill Naruto, her beloved brother. It would always bombarded her mind with image of the destroyed Konoha. An image of her dead friend and family, and most importantly, the image of her brother, covered in blood. She always wake up screaming because of that, freaking out all day in fear of this demon that would take the most precious thing from her. Every time she saw her brother, she couldn't help but see the image of him dying, causing her to run away from him.

It sadden Natsumi to her very core that every time that happen her brother would aways seek her out and try to help, but every time she would viciously tell him off. Overtime he stop doing that and it hurt.

As Naruto walk into the room, his father immediately noticed his presence. "Naruto, my boy, its good to see you, son," exclaimed Minato with a large smile. After his father finish speaking all heads turn toward Naruto, he'd already put Reddorōzu down and was sitting a seat away from Natsumi, no one dare say a word. The silence was of course broken by his mother.

"Naruto its been so long since you join us for dinner, care to explain," asked Kushina with a scowl on her face. It sounded more like a demand than a request.

Naruto just look at her with an emotionless face, "I was busy training with Mistress Mikoto," came Naruto monotone voiced.

Hearing that Kushina let out a sigh and face-palmed while everyone else in the room raised an eyebrow, except Jiraiya who was now sporting a perverted grin. Gaining some courage, Natsumi asked timidly, "Why do you call her that Naruto-kun." It was barely above whispered but everyone heard it loud and clear.

"Don't call me that," he hissed. "And I call her mistress because she told us to treat her with respect."

All adult present nodded at that but couldn't help but sweat drop at what Mikoto was making her team do. _"Maybe letting her train a group of Genin wasn't such a great idea after all,"_ thought Minato.

After that the dinner went along quite smoothly with everyone chatting, the exception was Natsumi and Naruto, the former kept glancing at Naruto at random interval, while the latter tried to contain himself from snapping at the beautiful red-head. The last part cause Naruto to mentally berated himself, he cannot be thinking of anyone beside his girlfriend beautiful, the thought made him sick, especially since the subject was his sister, his sister that abandon him for absolutely no reason, at least from his point of view.

When the family dinner come to a close Naruto storm off to his room, never saying anything back to his family other than Reddorōzu. Finally reaching his room Naruto couldn't help but sigh angrily. How dare they. After everything that they did to him. Did they not feel remorse. All throughout dinner his father and mother kept trying to talk to him, acting like he has always been in the family. Well he hadn't been part of the Namikaze family since he was 5. In Naruto mind, the only family he had left was Demetrius and said God left him, leaving a golden key, which he had absolutely no idea what is for.

Naruto of course had done research on the key after Demetrius left him, but it came with very little result. None of the text in the mansion had anything to say about a golden key with an enter twine serpent. He did find something that resemble it, though.

The **Twelve Golden Zodiac Keys**.

It was a series of twelve golden keys use to summon creature of the star. These creature were said to have humanoid form, but was ably to change into there primal form at will. Said magic belong in Earthland, so Naruto had absolutely no idea how Demetrius receive the key, since even he said that traveling between dimension was impossible even for the divine.

Shaking the thought out of his head, Naruto was suddenly envelope in pure yellow light, before disappearing altogether.

Never did he notice a pair of sparkling cerulean blue eyes watching his every move, a single drop of tear cascaded down her cheek.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

The next day we found Naruto, Sasuke, Jennifer standing in front of the Hokage, awaiting their mission.

Minato, along with his advisor, Orochimaru and Iruka, sat in from a large table, looking at Team Mikoto like they were crazy, eyes twitching, and a large blush on their face. Well actually, only Minato and Iruka looked at them like they were crazy, Orochimaru on the other hand was trying and failing miserably to not laugh at the scene in front of him.

Why you must ask.

Well on top of the Hokage's desk was Mikoto with one leg on top of the other, leaning onto the Hokage, her impressive mound almost touching Minato face. Said Hokage couldn't help but blush at the display of affection. He also couldn't help but admire Mikot's long and smooth leg, that was amplified by the tight she was wearing, or the her rather tight black top with a V-Neck, that gave him a great view of her rather impressive bust.

"Uh, Mikoto-san, can you please get off of me please," stuttered Minato, while inwardly cursing himself for stuttering, he got a wife dammit.

Mikoto just pouted, but did not move away. "Aww Minato-kun, don't call me that. We've been friend since the Academy days, so call me," at this she leaned in, her lip brushing Minato's ear, sending shivers up his spine. "Mikoto-chan," she finished.

At the end Minato was trying really hard to not pass out due to the blood loss he was experiencing, thanks to a massive nosebleed Mikoto gave him. "Uhuhihhihi," mumbled Minato, as he was on the floor.

Mikoto then jumped off the desk before grabbing a yellow scroll marked C-Class. She then walked toward Orochimaru and handed it to him. Without saying a word, Orochimaru open the scroll and after a quick scan stamp it with the Hokage's Signature. Done with that Mikoto returned to her stunned team.

Sasuke was openly gaping at what his mother did, stuttering every once in a while. Naruto had on his emotionless mask, but couldn't get rid of the redness in his cheek. Jennifer, however was looking at Mikoto with star in her eyes.

"And that is how you get a mission boys," stated Mikoto with a smile, completely ignoring the Iruka calling for a doctor to help the Hokage. The two boys just continued to gape at her.

"Does that really work, Mistress Mikoto," asked an excited Jennifer with star in her eyes.

"Always," smiled Mikoto gladded that someone like the way she received a mission. "That trick will get you whatever you want from a man, so remember it well Jenny-chan." Jennifer nodded excitedly, while Sasuke just sweat drop at his team antic.

Naruto, who manage to finally stop blushing, however was not amused. "Please, that only work on weak hearted man, like my father," stated Naruto indifferently.

"Oh really, is that a challenge," asked Mikoto with twinkles in her eyes, the action cause Naruto to shivered, but his pride wouldn't let him give in, so he just nodded. "We'll see" Mikoto then proceed to grabbed Jennifer, before whispering something to Jennifer. Whatever it was, it cause Jennifer to blush before gaining hope in her eyes.

"Will it work," mumbled a nervous Jennifer.

"Don't worry just do what I told you," whispered Mikoto back.

Before Naruto could say a word, Jennifer was suddenly pressed against him, her very develop bust pressed into his chisel chest. Jennifer then proceed to kiss him in the lip for a moment before whispering into his ear, "Naruto-kun do you like me," she whispered seductively. Naruto, whose face was now cherry-red, could only nod. Seeing the nod Jennifer presented him a dazzling smile, making him blush even more. He just love her smile. "You are going to take me to The Re-ab for a date tonight aren't you Naruto-kun." Naruto still too stun to speak just nodded, unconsciously. Seeing him nodded caused Jennifer to squealed in delight before giving him a big kiss on the mouth. When she pulled away Naruto collapse on the floor, a goofy smile on his face. Jennifer then turned and gave Mikoto a hug. "It work, it really work," she squealed.

Mikoto hugged her back. "I told you it'll work didn't I," asked Mikoto, who received an excited nodded from Jennifer. "Now lets go, we have a mission to complete and after that I'll help you look for a dress for you to wear tonight," stated Mikoto. The two female then proceed to whispered about clothe and whatnot, squealing every so often. Suddenly Mikoto turned toward the boys. Sasuke was gaping in shock, while Naruto was past out on the floor, huge blush and a goofy smile on his face.

"Sasuke pick up Naruto, and hurry we have a mission," ordered Mikoto as she continued her girl talk with Jennifer.

Sasuke quickly shook his head before putting Naruto's arm over his shoulder, helping him walk, while grumbling the whole way.

They never notice the three person in the office, watching the whole scene with varied emotion.

Iruka was gaping, he never knew that two of his former student was so close, almost inseparable.

Orochimaru was laughing, trying very hard to stop.

Minato, on the other hand was still pass out, but had on a proud smile, which look totally wrong with bloods flowing out of his nose.


End file.
